Fire & Ice 4: Nightmares In the Flesh
by MotoXAngels
Summary: Rayne is trying to cope with Derek's absence, while also trying to figure out how to keep the pack alive when a new threat enters their lives. On top of that a mysterious force has Rayne's body under attack. Will she survive long enough to protect the ones she loves or will our Alpha join the rest of the Hale family in the underworld.
1. Anchors

**I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my original character Rayne and anything else that seems out of place.**

**So here it is guys the long awaited 4th installment in the Fire & Ice series. I really hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Rayne jolts up in bed screaming, her eyes blood red, her claws lashing out in front of her. Strong arms wrap around her pinning her arms down to her sides, she hears her brother whispering in her ear.

"Relax Rayne. Relax. It's just a dream. It can't hurt you. Breath. Come on, breath, nice and slow."

The Alpha takes a deep breath calming herself, she feels her claws receding, her eyes going back to their dull blue. Since Derek left her eyes have lost their vibrant Cerulean blue color, instead taking on a dark blue, almost black. She has had plenty of sleepless nights since his departure but now when she does sleep, her mind is plagued with nightmares. Scott is always the one to wake her, holding her in his arms tightly.

"Same dream?"

She nods into her brother's chest, her hands clutching his arms that still hold her close. "Yeah. He's being tortured, cut with knives. He's chained to an electrified piece of fencing. I can feel his pain, so strong as if it was happening to me. What's happening to us Scott?"

"I don't know. It must be a side effect of what happened during the eclipse." He pulls back taking his sister's face in his palms. "All I do know is a dream can't hurt you. Okay?"

She smiles, "Yeah."

Scott kisses her forehead and hugs her before he retreats back to his room to get ready for school. Rayne stands up out of bed, walking to the corner of her room where her full length mirror hangs on the wall. Lifting up the hem of her shirt exposing her torso, her face is filled with confusion and terror. Four long deep cuts mar her abs, blood flowing from each of them like tiny rivers. In her mind she recalls her nightmare, Derek had been cut four times, exactly where she was now. She recalls her brother's words, 'A dream can't hurt you.'

Her eyes find themselves in her reflection, "What if it can?"

* * *

She walks back over to her bed, picking up her phone from its cradle on the bedside table and dialing the all familiar number. Like it has everyday for the last several months it simply rings 4 times then goes to voicemail. She sighs rubbing her eyes, "Derek it's me… again. Something weird is going on, I need to talk to you. Please call me. I-I need to know that you're okay. Please."

She hangs up the phone then dials Peter's number, the man has been glued to her side since his Nephew left but for the last three days she hasn't seen or heard from him. Again she gets the voicemail, this was beginning to piss her off. "Peter, it's Rayne. Look I don't what's going on or where you disappeared to all of a sudden, but I need your help. Please call me back."

Tossing her phone onto the bed in disgust Rayne walks into her bathroom and sets out cleaning her wounds. Being an Alpha they shouldn't take long to heal, or at least they shouldn't. As she got dressed she wondered if anyone else was having issues like she and Scott were.

She knocked on Scott's door hearing him tell her to come in, she stepped inside shutting the door and sitting down on the bed. "I called Derek and Peter, neither of them answered, so I left a message again."

"How many times have you called them?"

"I lost count after fifty. I mean I don't blame Derek for not wanting to speak to me but Peter's been glued to my side, it doesn't make any sense."

Scott puts on his shirt and shoulders his backpack turning towards the door, but before he can say anything Rayne's worried voice speaks again. "Scott." She nods towards the shadow of his hand on the door. He looks down seeing the shadow, his claws are out. He glances at his hand but it looks normal. He closes his hand and when he opens it the shadow is back to his normal hand. The siblings share a worried glance before Scott opens the door revealing Isaac standing in the doorway about to knock.

"Hey."

"Oh. Hey."

"Um, are you going to school?" Isaac asks stepping inside the room.

"Yeah."

"Okay, me too."

"Good."

Rayne watches this exchange with amusement, she knows what Isaac is here for as he already spoke to her about it and she told him he needed to speak to Scott.

"Can I, can I ask you a question?"

"Okay."

"Are you angry at me?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"What does that— what does that mean?"

"I guess I'm not really sure how I'm feeling."

"Okay. Do you hate me?"

"No, of-of course not."

"Do you want to hit me?"

"No."

"I think you should hit me."

"I don't want to hit you." Scott says smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Why would I want to hit you? I— You didn't do anything, did you?"

"No. No, I mean, um…" Isaac stammers, "What do you mean?"

"I mean like you didn't kiss her or anything, right?"

"No! No. Abso-Absolutely not. No."

"Did you want to?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally." Isaac said it so fast Rayne didn't even think he thought about it, or what the consequences of his declaration would be as Scott bit his bottom lip. Next thing she knows Isaac is sailing through the air, slamming into the wall in the hallway.

Melissa comes out of her room glancing at Isaac sitting on the ground and Rayne standing in the doorway laughing. "Hey. You two supernatural teenage boys. Don't test my entirely un-supernatural level of patience."

She shoves her fingers towards Isaac, he nods while looking at Scott. "Feel better?"

Rayne turns back around giving her brother an admonishing look. "Scott, I don't think that was called for. You and Allison are no longer together, it's over. Don't you think you are overreacting a little bit?"

Scott smirks, "What if Derek came back to town with another woman?"

Rayne's eyes immediately glowed red as her breathing intensified, she clenched her hands into fists, her claws puncturing through her palms, blood dripping onto Scott's floor. The pain brought her back as her claws receded and her eyes came back to normal. She looked at her brother's smirking face then turned looking down at her Beta. "He's got a point. Good luck." With that she walked back to her room.

* * *

Later on in the day Rayne gets a call from Scott, he's rambling, apparently he's been shifting uncontrollably. Then he adds that Stiles has been having horrible dreams where he doesn't know if he's awake or asleep and he can't read anything. Also Allison is hallucinating and seeing her dead Aunt Kate.

* * *

That night Rayne is standing in Scott's room as Isaac tells them about Allison almost impaling Lydia with an arrow.

"Right at her head?" Scott asks not believing it.

"Almost right through it. And she keeps saying the same thing, that she keeps seeing her Aunt. Whatever's happening to you guys is getting worse. And if I hadn't been there, then Lydia would be dead."

"What were you doing there?"

"Ah—"

Again Isaac is launched out of Scott's room, slamming into the wall of the hallway.

"Aw, you guys come on. This house does not have a supernatural ability to heal!" Melissa yells from downstairs as she hears the crash. "So, stop it!"

* * *

The next day at school Scott, Stiles, Allison, Isaac and Lydia sit at a bench trying to figure out what is going on with them. Scott takes a breath, "Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?"

"And is unable to tell what's real or not?" Stiles adds.

"And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives?" Allison chips in.

"They're all locked up because they're insane." Isaac tells them looking up from his notebook.

Stiles fakes a laugh, "Ha. Can you at least try to be helpful, please?"

"For half my childhood, I was locked in a freezer. So, being helpful is kind of a new thing for me."

"Hey, dude, are you still milking that?"

"Yeah, we are still milking that."

"Hi." The group looks up to see a beautiful Asian girl standing at their table by Stiles. "Hi, sorry. I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about. And I think I actually might know what you're talking about. There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called "Bardo." It literally means "in-between state." The state between life and death."

"And what do they call you?" Lydia says very snarky.

"Kira." Scott says catching everyone's attention, including the girl who gives him a bright smile. "She's in our History class."

"So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" Lydia asks her trying to throw Kira off.

"Either, I guess." She sits down next to Stiles. "But all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear. And you can be visited by peaceful and wrathful deities."

"Wrathful deities? And-and what are those?" Isaac asks concerned.

"Like demons."

"Demons." Stiles says with a nod. "Why not?"

"Hold on." Allison interrupts. "If there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?"

"Death. You die."

* * *

That night Rayne is sitting on the couch at home thinking about Derek when there is a knock at the front door. She answers it to find Sheriff Stilinski standing on the porch. He looks unsettled which causes Rayne to frown. "Sheriff, what can I do for you?"

"I need your help Rayne."

"Of course. Anything."

"I need Scott too, is he here?"

"No. He and Stiles went to talk to Deaton."

"Well, let's go find 'em."

"Okay." Rayne grabbed her leather jacket off the hook and shut the door behind her. Ten minutes later they were standing in front of the clinic when Scott and Stiles came out.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I could use some help. Actually, your help." He points to Scott who is momentarily taken aback. "Why me?"

"Because eight years ago, almost an entire family died in a car accident. One of the bodies, a young girl named Malia, was never found. There's enough evidence to have me thinking that… That a werewolf could have cause the accident, and then dragged her body away. Your sister has already said she'd help. If you two could somehow get a lock on her scent, if you could somehow help me find her body, it might provide the missing clue."

"But what if it was a werewolf?" Stiles asks the question they are all thinking.

"Well, there's somebody out there who murdered an entire family. Someone who still needs to be caught."

* * *

The next morning the Sheriff goes out to the Tate home to speak with the father of the family that died. Rayne, Scott and Stiles sneak in through an extremely squeaky door into Malia's old room, the three of them flinching as Stiles opens the creaky door. Stiles hands them a couple of stuffed animals from the girls bed, the two wolves smell them.

"All I'm getting is some animal smell." Scott says.

"Me too."

"What kind of animal?"

Scott and Rayne hear growling and turn their attention to the door. "Dog."

Stiles straightens up as he notices the huge Rottweiler in the doorway of the girls room, snarling at them. "Hi puppy." Stiles says hiding the girls toy in his jacket like the dog understands what they're doing. "Get rid of it."

"Me?" Scott asks still staring at the dog.

"Yes, either of you. Glow your eyes at it, something, be the Alphas."

"I can't. I don't have control."

"Okay, buddy, you're going to have to try something."

"I can." Rayne says stepping forward, her eyes flashing red. But the dog doesn't react, it simply snarls more.

Scott steps forward his hand out in front of him. "Nice doggie." Then the dog starts barking. The three of them freak as the man in the kitchen starts yelling ta the dog.

"Apollo! Apollo! Shut the hell up!" And just like that the dog is quiet as it turns and leaves the room.

Stiles picks up a book handing it to Scott, "Anything?"

The two shake their heads, Scott tells him, "All we're getting is that dog."

He sighs, then he spots a picture of two young girls on the desk. He takes out his phone snapping a picture of the photo.

* * *

The three move back out of the house and into Stiles Jeep, they drive a little ways down the road and meet up with the Sheriff.

"I'm sorry." Scott says as he walks up. "I tried as hard as I could. If it wasn't so long ago, I might have been able to do it."

"It's okay. It was a long shot. In fact, it was a pretty terrible idea. I think I just ripped a wound open in that poor man. I never should have brought you guys here. I don't know what I was thinking. Thanks for trying, alright?"

"Yeah."

"See you at home." He says climbing into his truck as Stiles waves.

* * *

"Aren't there a lot of cases that go unsolved?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, I just think this is one he felt like he could've figured out right now."

"Why is it so important now?"

"Well, he wants to be able to solve one more while he's still Sheriff."

"What do you mean, "still Sheriff?"

Stiles bites his tongue, he doesn't want to tell Scott that it's his dad that's trying to get the Sheriff fired. Luckily for him, Scott's attention turns to Rayne who has been pacing back and forth like a caged animal behind the Jeep since they arrived there.

"Rayne. Hey, are you okay?" She doesn't answer or turn around so Scott grabs her by the arm. "Rayne!"

She whirls around to face them, her eyes wild, her breath coming in short quick bursts. Her eyes and head frantically scan the woods around her, it's as if she senses something but can't locate it.

"Rayne, what's wrong?"

She runs a hand through her hair as her eyes meet her brother's. "I think I'm going crazy."

"Why?"

"I can smell Derek. He's here in the woods, he's close. I can feel him Scott."

"Rayne I know you miss him, but Derek is not in Beacon Hills."

"What if he is Scott? What if he's here and he's in trouble?"

"How do you know?"

"Do you remember when I told you that a wolf can feel their mates pain. How I could feel Derek's after the Alpha attack and his pain from being away from me. Remember?"

"Yeah, but…"

Suddenly Rayne lets out an ear piercing howl, she doubles over clutching her stomach. Scott cringes as her howl turns into a low moan almost like a mourning howl a pack gives off when a wolf dies. After several tense moments she straightens up but still holds her stomach. She lifts the bottom of her shirt up, two more long deep gashes mar her stomach along the right side. She pushes down the top of her jeans exposing her tattoo of Derek's Triskele with her mark over the top, the bite mark is pulsing red with blood, it's raised off of her skin and looks like it may burst. Her terrified gaze meets first Stiles' then Scott's.

"If Derek's not in trouble. Then what the hell is happening to me?"

* * *

Later that night at the McCall house, Scott, Rayne and their father are locked in an intense heated argument as Melissa walks through the door.

"That doesn't make any sense, Dad. Who are you helping? Just get out."

"Scott… Rayne…"

"What? I can't believe that you'd do this to my best friend."

"I'm not doing anything to your friend. I'm doing my job."

"Your job sucks." The two siblings say together.

"Some days I can't argue that."

"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" Melissa asks entering the living room.

"He's trying to get Stiles' dad fired."

"No. That's not true."

"What are you doing?"

"Conducting a case for impeachment."

"That sounds a lot like getting him fired."

"The lack of resolution and ability to close cases is what is going to get him fired. My job is just to collect the information. And it's the job my superiors have given me."

"Your job sucks." Melissa tells him flat out as she notices Scott breathing heavily, her eyes move to his left hand as his claws grow. "Scott… Sweetheart…"

Rayne looks over noticing her brother beginning to shift, she takes his hand trying to calm him. "Calm down. Come with me and mom right now." She leads her brother into the living room, standing him up against the stairs by the front door. "Let it go. Just breathe and let it go."

"I'm trying." He grits his teeth as his canines grow.

"You told me you and Stiles learned a way to control this. You find an anchor, right? Find your anchor."

Scott looks at his mom, red eyes glowing, canines gleaming in the light and claws scratching the wood behind him. "My anchor was Allison." He groans trying to fight the shift. "I don't have Allison anymore."

"Then be your own anchor. You can do this."

Scott listens to his mother's words, slowly he forces the shift back. They all breathe a sigh of relief as Melissa turns to her son. "Sweetheart, let me tell you something no teenager ever believes, but I swear to you is the absolute truth. You fall in love more than once. It'll happen again. And it'll be just as amazing and as extraordinary as the first time. And maybe just as painful. But it will happen again, I promise. And until then… Be your own anchor."

* * *

After that Scott and Rayne go to Stiles' house, he's laying in bed as they enter his room. He sits up a concerned look on his face. "Hey, what's going on?"

"You and us. We're going to go out and find a body." He clicks on the flashlight in his hand. "A dead body."

The three of them head out into the woods, following the GPS on Scott's phone.

"You know if my dad's right, then that means there's another werewolf in town that we haven't met yet."

"I know."

"If it turns out to be something like triplets that form into, like, a three-headed hound of hell, I'm seriously not up for that."

"Yeah. Me either. Especially since I can't control my own transformation anymore."

They stop on top of a rock outcropping a fallen tree at their feet. Howling breaks out and Stiles freaks, grabbing onto Scott causing him to drop his phone in a puddle at the bottom of the small hill. Scott glares at Stiles who lets him go and stands up, "Sorry, buddy. I hate coyotes so much. They always sound like they're mauling some tiny, helpless little animal."

Scott and Rayne jump easily down the hill, Stiles however slips down the hill, he recovers at the bottom leaning against the rocks with his hand on his hip acting nonchalant, but he sees Rayne smirking at him.

Scott picks up his phone shaking it off, he smiles at the other two. "It still works."

"Let me see the flashlight." Stiles takes the light from Scott shining it out before them. "I think we found it."

The three make their way down the small decline and sure enough in front of them lays an upside down car, well something that used to be a car. Now it is nothing but a mangled piece of metal, covered in weeds and dirt.

"Uh. Why wouldn't they move it? Isn't it evidence?" Scott asks as they approach it.

"Probably too much of a pain in the ass to tow out."

Rayne moves ahead kneeling down next to the car, she notices something down the length of the car. "Look at this guys." The two boys move up behind Rayne as she points to deep scratches in the metal. "See those?"

Scott runs his fingers over the rips, Stiles meanwhile asks the question they are all wondering. "Animal claws would be closer together, right? A lot closer."

Rayne nods flicking out the claws of her right hand, she places them up to the scratches, they fit almost perfectly except the beast that did this had to be smaller than her.

"Then it was a werewolf." Scott admits.

"My dad was right."

Stiles lays down on the ground looking into the car, Scott kneels next to him, he sees something inside and points to it. "What is that?"

Stiles points the flashlight up towards the roof to reveal… a hand. A doll's hand. Stiles reaches in and pulls it out, it's a doll. The three of them stand up as they look at the baby doll. All at once an electronic baby voice says, "I'm hungry." The three scream as they jump back, Stiles drops the doll to the ground. He sits back on the rock behind him, "I think I just had a minor heart attack."

Rayne meanwhile is transfixed on something on the opposite side of the car, in the trees. Her claws and canines are out, her eyes burning red. A deep growling brings Scott and Stiles' attention to where Rayne is looking.

"Hey, Stiles…" Scott reaches out to his friend as a pair of glowing blue eyes stare at him from in between two trees. "Please tell me you see that."

"I see it."

The coyote takes off running, Rayne yells to her brother, "Scott go!" She takes a running leap into the air and feels her body shift. Arms and legs shorten, hands and feet become paws with razor sharp claws, her face is replaced by a wolf's head, a long muzzle encasing a sharp set of flesh piercing fangs, red eyes glowing. Silky black fur covers her body from the tip of her nose to the tip of her long black tail. For the first time since Talia and Laura's deaths, Rayne has allowed herself to fully shift and it feels exhilarating.

* * *

Scott chases after the coyote, he looks to his side to find his sister, a beautiful black wolf running alongside him. He is momentarily taken aback as this is the first time he has seen her shift this way. He pushes himself after the wolf, his eyes flashing the Alpha red as he forces himself faster.

At the edge of the woods is a deep ravine, the gray coyote jumps across it and pauses on the other side only to be hit broadside and rolled by Rayne. The wolf and the coyote stand facing one another, teeth bared, growling. Scott launches onto the Cliffside next to his sister, Rayne instinctively moves over next to her brother in protection. The coyote faces the two snarling and baring its teeth. The two Alpha's eyes go red, the coyote backs down its eyes flashing steel blue, the blue given to wolves who have taken an innocent life.

Scott pauses a moment, "Malia?"

The coyote turns and runs but neither of the siblings give chase.

* * *

The same night in an undisclosed location two shirtless men are chained to an electrified piece of fencing. A table filled with bloody saws, knives and other various tools sits in front of them. The two grunt and groan as they are repeatedly electrocuted. A cell phone on the table lights up as it vibrates, it says the time is 11:54 PM, the screen shows several text messages.

'Scott McCall: Derek call me.' 'Scott McCall: Derek, need help. Call back ASAP!'

'My Anchor: Derek, it's Rayne. Please call me. I need to know you're alright. I love you.'

A hand reaches out shutting the phone off, from the fence Derek turns his head glaring at his Uncle who is suspended next to him.

"Why are you looking at me like this is my fault?"

Derek shakes his head, "Because it is your fault."

The hand reaches out turning up the dial on the voltage, Derek and Peter groan, their bodies convulsing in pain as the currents rip through them.

"Oh, you're probably right."

* * *

Rayne takes her leave from Scott and Stiles, after they encountered the Beta she had another round of crippling pain, more lacerations showed up on her body, this time on her ribcage. She went to see the only other person she knew could help her. As she stepped onto the elevator she took a deep breath before the doors opened revealing the man she was here to see.

"I need your help."

Chris Argent took in the woman standing before him, once the very thing he hunted, now one of the people he cared the most about besides his daughter. He motioned her into his office, setting her down on the couch and taking a seat beside her. He took in her pale face, her hair stuck to her face with sweat and the dullness of her blue eyes.

"You look horrible."

The Alpha let out a small laugh, "Gee thanks Chris. You really know how to make a girl feel good."

He chuckled, "Sorry. So what can I do for you?"

"Derek's in trouble. I don't know where he is but I know it."

"How can you be sure?"

"I can feel him. And today in the woods I could smell him. Peter too. Wherever they are, they're together."

"How many times have you called them?"

Rayne sighed running a hand through her long hair. "I lost count after 50. Look I understand why Derek won't talk to me, I don't blame him. But not Peter. He's been glued to my side since Derek left."

"When was the last time you talked to him?"

"Three days ago."

"Rayne I know you miss Derek, are you sure you're not just imagining these things. I mean no disrespect."

"None taken. Chris do you know about the bonds between wolves?"

"Only that when wolves mate they do so for life."

"Yes they do. But there have been several cases throughout history of mates being able to feel not only their partners emotions, but their pain as well. I can feel Derek's pain but that's not all." Rayne stands up tugging her shirt up and revealing her battered bloody torso.

"Whatever is happening to Derek is happening to me. I'm not only feeling his pain, I'm going through it too. I'm terrified that if Derek dies, so will I." Her pleading eyes lock on his. "Please Chris, I need your help."


	2. More Bad Than Good

**I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my original character Rayne and anything else that seems out of place.**

**So here it is guys the long awaited 4th installment in the Fire & Ice series. I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you so much to Marine76 for her review & as always my girl teresaseda28 for her amazing words that just inspire me to keep writing.**

* * *

Rayne jolts up in bed again, her body wracked with pain, she throws back her covers clawing at her stomach, chest and arms, anything she can reach. Scott bursts through the door and sees what's happening, he moves quickly jumping onto the bed and straddling his sister, pinning her hands down by her sides.

"Rayne, look at me! Open your eyes! Rayne!"

The commanding tone of his voice is a shock to him and her as well as her eyes pop open, staring at her little brother.

"Derek, again?"

She nods her eyes wide as she tries to calm her breathing. "Electrocution." Within a second she is calm and her eyebrows rise while she glances at her brother. "Hey Scotty." He looks down at her as she tips her chin up to him, indicating their precarious position. "This… Little awkward."

"Oh sorry." He scrambles off of the bed quickly as if she had burned him, landing butt first on the floor with a thump.

She sits up with a small smile before her eyes shift to her torso. Scott watches as she lifts the bottom of her tank top up, again two long gashes stretch diagonally across her stomach from right to left. She looks up at her brother, concern evident in both of their eyes.

"I've got to find Derek."

* * *

At that moment somewhere in South America inside a basement, Derek and Peter are still chained to the fence, electric currents shooting through their bodies. They are covered in sweat and dirt, their normally sculpted facial hair is longer and unmaintained, indicating they have been held for quite a while, months at least.

The Mexican man controlling the machine smiles over his shoulder at the two wolves. "You see this equipment? Very old. The settings are not quite accurate anymore. So it's hard to tell just how far to turn the dial."

"I think it's a little high." Peter says through his pain as his body convulses.

In response the man turns the dial up, Peter screams as the pain intensifies.

"I've seen some crack their teeth. Others, they just shake and shake even after their heart stops. Sometimes we don't even know they're dead."

The man turns off the machine laughing as the two wolves shake, panting heavily as they come down from the pain. "But nobody wants to play a guessing game. So, why don't you just tell us? Where's _la loba_?"

"We don't know where _la loba_ is." Derek tells him weakly, his breath short and raspy.

"No? Maybe you need a different method of persuasion? Maybe we cut one of you in half, the other talks?"

"I would love to be available to volunteer, but we really don't know what you're talking about. And honestly, isn't bisecting people with a broad sword a little medieval?"

The man chuckles, "Broad sword? We're not savages."

A motor is heard as other man steps up wielding a chainsaw. Derek grits his teeth, pursing his lips he turns his head glancing over at his Uncle wanting nothing more than to beat him to a bloody pulp, the man just couldn't shut his mouth.

"We all wonder just how far your little healing trick goes." The man holds the saw up to Derek's bicep. "What do you think? Can you grow back an arm? We're pretty sure you can't grow back your head." The man then moves the saw across Derek's throat, the wolf closes his eyes, he can feel the air from the blade pushing across his skin. Just as the saw is less than an inch from Derek's throat, a voice comes into the room.

"Boys."

From out of the bead covered doorway comes an older Mexican lady, she seems to be the leader of this group. She speaks in Spanish to the men, as she approaches Derek. The man with the chainsaw shuts it off stepping away from the wolf.

"No hablo espanol."

The woman smirks, "Tu hablas muchos idiomas, Derek Hale. You know exactly what I'm saying. And you know who we want." She steps towards Derek, in her right hand she holds a razor sharp pick. "Where is the she-wolf?"

Rayne's face flashes into Derek's mind, he knows she is not the one they want but they will kill her if they find out she is a she-wolf. "We don't know any she-wolf."

The woman smiles, nodding, "I know you won't talk, _Lobito_." Her attention turns towards Peter, "This one will talk. This one loves the sound of his own voice."

Peter smiles, "You should hear me sing."

"We want to hear you scream." The first man says.

He turns his head towards Derek, "No one ever wants to hear me sing."

"What could we do to persuade you, hmm?" The woman says raising the sharp object to his temple, Peter's claws flash out in response to being threatened. She glides the point down Peter's cheek, "Where is the she-wolf?"

Peter opens his mouth like he is about to say something but closes it with a smile. In a flash the woman slices off the ring finger of his right hand, a bloody stump left in its wake. Peter lets out a scream as he looks where his finger used to be.

"Think about it. I'm only going to ask you…" She holds up Peter's finger before dropping it on the ground. "Nine more times."

She leaves the room and the two wolves look down to the floor where Peter's finger stands upright, the claw embedded in the concrete floor, blood still flowing from the mangled appendage.

* * *

That night Scott and Rayne are on Malia's trail again, the two run through the foggy woods chasing the coyote, which is proving to be infinitely faster than them in their current state. The two round a tree and run right into Stiles, the three screaming as they find themselves abruptly face to face.

"Jesus, Stiles!" Rayne says trying to catch her breath, who knew a human could catch two wolves off guard.

Stiles takes a deep breath, "I think I found something."

"So did we."

The two follow Stiles into a cave up in the juncture of some rocks.

"It's a coyote den." Scott tells him. "Werecoyote."

Inside is a small blue jacket, Stiles picks it up, "You see this? This is Malia's. Remember, it's the same one she was wearing in the photo."

Scott picks up a teddy bear, he turns back to Stiles and his sister. "We shouldn't be in here."

"What do you mean?"

"He means Stiles, she's not going to come back now. We just invaded her home. Our scent's going to be everywhere."

"If she's not going to come back here, where's she going to go?"

Scott shakes his head, "I don't know."

"Can you guys track her now? You think you got her scent?"

"Maybe. But I'm better at this when I'm a full wolf. And I'm still worried that if I do it, I won't be able to turn back."

Stiles sighs, "The door's still open."

"If I can't get to Derek, we're gonna have to find someone else to help. This is basically a crime scene, right? I think it might be a little out of my boss's league."

"And more in my dad's."

* * *

It only takes a short time for the Sheriff and his Deputies to show up to the area. The Sheriff steps up out of the cave holding a blue blanket in his hand, he walks up to Scott, Stiles and Rayne standing by his patrol car.

"You're sure it was her?"

"We looked her right in the eyes. And they glowed just like ours."

Stiles backs up Scott, "It makes sense, Dad."

"But it wasn't a girl. It was a four-legged coyote, right?"

"Well, okay. But yeah, see, that's the part that we don't exactly have figured out yet."

"Okay, but if it was a full moon and she did change while her mom was driving, then anything could've happened." Scott tells him.

"Horrible things could've happened. Ripping, shredding, tearing things."

"Which is probably what caused the accident."

"Think about it, Dad. They're driving, Malia starts to change, she goes out of control, the mom crashes and everybody dies…"

"Except for Malia."

"She blames herself, all right, goes off running into the woods and eventually becomes trapped inside the body of a coyote."

"That makes sense."

Stiles sighs at his dad's statement thinking he believed them, until. "In a Chinese folktale. Boys, this is… This is insane."

"Sheriff, I change into a full blooded black wolf, this is not so far fetched." Rayne says urgently trying to convince him, she would gladly shift right now to prove her point.

The Sheriff seems to think for a moment before, "A wolf? Like with fur? And a tail?"

Rayne throws her hands up in the air. "Yes a tail! God what is it with you people and the tail? Look the point is, this is possible, it can happen."

"Look, I need this kept quiet. The three of you, not a word. I don't want anyone hearing about this. I especially don't want Mr. Tate hearing about this. Scott? Scott!"

The Alpha turns to her brother, his attention is focused elsewhere until his name is called and he snaps back to attention. "Sorry. What did you say?"

A car pulls up in front of the Sheriff's patrol car, the Sheriff turns to it, "Oh, hell."

A low growl is heard coming from Rayne's chest as she watches her father get out of the car, with none other than Mr. Tate by his side. "Bastard." She whispers as their father approaches them.

"Mr. Tate." The Sheriff addresses the man as he approaches taking the blanket from the Sheriff's hand, cradling it in his own.

"Mr. Tate?"

"It's hers." He says addressing Agent McCall who steps past him. "All right, wait here."

"Dad."

"I'll talk to you in a minute. I wouldn't mind hearing how your mom's okay with you running around in the woods this late."

Rayne steps past Scott, standing directly in her father's path, hatred burning in her eyes. "He's with me and she knows. Stop acting like we matter to you, it's too late for that don't you think, Dad?"

Agent McCall scowls at his daughter before he turns and walks away towards the cave. The Sheriff follows Agent McCall up to the cave voicing his displeasure with the situation. "What the hell are you doing bringing him here?"

"I'm getting confirmation on a more than significant lead. And starting to understand why your department can't close cases."

"There's no body. There's no remains to identify."

"Well, not yet Sheriff. But do a little digging and I'm sure you'll uncover something. Like the bones of a 9-year old girl."

"I think you're gonna find it's just a little bit more complicated than that, Special Agent."

"Come on, Stilinski, you know how this goes. It's the not knowing that ruins people like Tate. The truth, no matter how profoundly it sucks… The truth is always better than not knowing."

* * *

The next day at school Scott and Stiles are showing Allison what they found out about the coyote, they're going to need everyone's help this time. Stiles ends up having a panic attack during class and Scott rushes him out of the room trying to help him calm down.

* * *

Meanwhile Kira is attacked by the coyote in the locker room but Scott saves her. They realize that the animal was after the baby doll that Stiles had taken from the car wreck that night and had in his backpack.

* * *

During this time Rayne had been at Derek's loft looking for any indication that Derek had been there and where he could be. As she's exiting the elevator she notices a woman standing by her truck, she flicks out her claws showing she's not afraid.

"Relax Rayne, I'm not here to hurt you."

"You're the woman who saved Isaac."

"Yes I am."

Rayne thinks for a moment before retracting her claws. "Why are you here?"

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"Saving Derek."

Rayne's breath hitches, she reaches for her door handle tipping her towards the truck. "Get in."

* * *

The next thing Rayne knows they are boarding a private jet, Rayne has no idea where they are, she's simply going by Braeden's lead. The Alpha has a million questions running through her head, but she can only think about finding Derek.

* * *

By the breaking of dawn the two women pull up outside of a run down house, they get out, Braeden grabs a rifle while Rayne flicks out her claws ready for a fight. She takes a deep breath focusing, she hears Derek's heartbeat coming strong from underneath her and instantly a calm envelops her. She turns to the warrior with a smile and nods, they're alive, she's ready to get her mate back.

* * *

In the basement Peter is antagonizing the guard with the rifle sitting in the chair in front of them.

"I don't want to make it sound like we don't appreciate your hospitality but do you think it would be possible to put that on ice? Maybe something for my hand? Extra-large Band-Aid? Perhaps some antibiotic ointment?"

Derek notices shadows passing through the floorboards above them, the two wolves look up wondering what is going on now. Suddenly machine-gun fire beaks out overhead, shell casings are falling down between the slats onto the basement floor. Derek and Peter duck their heads hoping they don't catch a stray bullet. Then Derek hears a sound that takes his breath away and slams it back into his chest, knocking the wind from his lungs. A roar. A primal, feral, she-wolf roar. The roar a wolf makes when someone has taken their mate.

Derek smiles, "Rayne."

Within seconds footsteps are heard walking across the floor and down the stairs, the door to the basement is broken open, a woman steps forward grabbing the gun from the man and slamming it into the back of his head knocking him out cold. Peter and Derek stand in awe of the woman as she looks over her shoulder smiling at them.

"Derek."

Braeden smiles as the she-wolf rushes past her to her mate, the smile on his face as he sees she is real, is enough for Braeden to be glad she brought Rayne along. Even if Deucalion hadn't ordered her too.

Rayne places her hands on Derek's face just to make sure he's real. He leans down touching his forehead to hers, he had been wondering if he was ever going to see her again. She pulled back taking off the shackles from around his wrists as he looked over at the other woman.

She set down the gun on a table, stepping up to Rayne's side with a smirk at Derek.

"You're the one who saved Isaac."

"I'm the one who was hired to save Isaac."

"Someone hired you to get us out of here?"

Braden smirks at Peter, "Someone hired me to get Derek out of here. You, I'm totally fine leaving for dead."

Peter glances over at Derek as Rayne frees him, "When did I get this reputation?"

"Who hired you?" Derek questioned as he leaned on Rayne for support, just being next to her gave him strength.

"Deucalion."

"Deucalion?" Peter asks as Braeden releases his shackles as well. "The guy that did that to you?" He was referring to the scars across her throat from where Deucalion had sliced her in the high school locker room.

"Girl's gotta eat."

Peter rushes forward picking up his dismembered finger before setting down in the chair.

"All right, let's get the hell out of here." Braeden says moving for the door.

"We're not leaving without it." Derek tells her causing her to pause in her tracks and earning him a look from Rayne. "It's here?" He nods down at her as she helps him pull his shirt on.

"Without what?" Braeden asks.

* * *

The four of them move inside the mansion, slowly and cautiously through the living room. A wooden trunk sits before them on a table, Derek approaches it with Rayne by his side. He reaches his hand out and touches the truck, in return it shocks his hand.

This makes Peter smile grimly, "It's made from a Rowan tree. It's mountain ash wood."

Braeden kicks the lock off earning her an impressed look from both of the men. She unlatches the lid and lifts it up revealing a black powder inside, the pile of it immense.

"And that would be just mountain ash." Peter says looking over at the other two wolves. "Somebody really doesn't want our hands in there."

The three automatically turn their heads to Braden who sighs, pursing her lips before she steps up digging her hands into the black powder. Feeling around she finds something, she pulls up a ceramic cylinder, Derek's triskele is imprinted on the top.

* * *

As they move outside to Rayne's truck, Derek pulls her aside, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply. Rayne smiles into the kiss before pulling back, "I was starting to think I'd never see you again."

"Rayne, I was always coming back, for you."

"I know you were. That's not what I meant." She sighs holding his hands in hers. "Derek, since you've been gone, something's been happening to me."

"What?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is…" She holds up her shirt so he can see the gashes. "It's killing me."


	3. Galvanize

**I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my original character Rayne and anything else that seems out of place.**

**So here it is guys the long awaited 4th installment in the Fire & Ice series. I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you so much to Marine76 for her review & as always my girl teresaseda28 for her amazing words that just inspire me to keep writing. I loved your review of Fire & Ice 1-3 and I'm so glad you're liking 4 so far :)**

* * *

After Rayne and Braeden had rescued the Hale men they parted ways with the warrior. Rayne, Derek and Peter returned to Beacon Hills, where the couple parted ways with Peter as they returned to Derek's loft.

* * *

That night Melissa is standing in the hospital lobby setting up a pumpkin on the counter when she sees her ex-husband walking through the door, then through the front doors storms the Sheriff and two of his Deputies. The smile on her face instantly vanishes.

"Oh, here we go."

She approaches the volatile situation which as a normally serene Sheriff Stilinski speaking vehemently to Agent McCall. "Hey, he is not coming in."

"This is the only hospital that will take him."

"What about County?"

"You'd be surprised how fast things fill up when a guy like this needs surgery."

"They turfed him to us?" Melissa asks joining the conversation.

"Yeah."

"If County doesn't want to operate on him…"

"Then someone has to."

The doors open as two armed guards come in, following them are two paramedics wheeling in an extremely thin and pale man strapped to a stretcher.

"Somebody needs to do his pre-op interview." Melissa says cautiously watching the inmate, her breathing picks up as she realizes whose gonna have to tend to him.

"Who usually does that?" Agent McCall questions looking down at his ex-wife.

Melissa sighs uneasily, "Me."

* * *

Meanwhile in the locker room of the high school Stiles is sneaking around, a duffle bag hiked up on his shoulder, his cell phone stuck to his ear.

"Get your ass down here now. We have a job to do."

Scott's amused voice comes over the speaker. "Dude, I'm already in bed. And aren't we getting a little old for this?"

"We do this for Coach."

"I thought we did this to Coach."

"Whatever, okay? You know he needs this. He lives for this stuff. He loves it."

"But it's the middle of the night."

Stiles rips open a locker, "12:15 actually. Which means it's after midnight and officially Mischief Night/Day, and, by perfectly awesome coincidence, it also happens to be Coach's birthday. So if you are not down here in five seconds, I will destroy you. Okay? And I mean five, four, three, two…"

Stiles turns around and with a grunt falls to the ground as he finds Scott behind him, red eyes glowing in the dark. Scott blinks, his eyes going back to their normal brown as he smirks down at his friend.

"One."

"I hate you."

* * *

Scott pulls up to the school the next morning on his bike, removing his helmet he is surprised to find Ethan and Aiden pulling up on their motorcycles. They dismount and approach the Alpha.

"You're back in school?"

Ethan steps forward, "No, just to talk."

Stiles then takes this opportunity to walk up with his usual brand of sarcastic humor. "Oh. That's kind of a change of pace for you guys. Usually, you're just hurting, maiming, and killing."

"You need a pack. We need an Alpha." Aiden says choosing to ignore Stiles' comment as he focuses his attention on Scott.

"Yeah. Absolutely not. That's hilarious though."

Ethan glares at Stiles, "You came to us for help. We helped."

"You beat his face into a bloody pulp. That's not helping. In my opinion, that's actually counter-productive."

Scott cuts in before the twins can make a decision about pummeling his best friend. "Why would I say yes?"

Aiden sighs, "We'd add strength. We'd make you more powerful. There's no reason to say no."

"I can think of one. Like the two of you holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd." Isaac says as he joins the group, stopping next to his friends. "In fact, I don't know why we're not impaling them right now."

Ethan growls, he lifts his head up, steel blue eyes glowing, fangs extended. "You want to try?"

Isaac smiles stepping forward but Scott's hand on his arm gives him pause.

"Sorry. But they don't trust you. And neither do I."

* * *

The trio takes their leave heading inside the school, behind them the twins share a look.

Ethan frowns at his twin, What now?"

Aiden looks at the school name and smiles, Ethan follows his line of sight and groans.

"No. No way."

"We never finished."

"And we don't have to."

"What if I want too?"

"You… You seriously want to go back to high school? Is this about Lydia?"

"This is about getting Scott to change his mind. We're not just Betas anymore. We're Omegas. The bitches, remember? When everyone we've screwed over finds out we don't have a pack anymore, what do you thinks gonna happen? We're dead on our own."

"That's still better than being back in high school. I'm not doing it. No way."

Ethan moves to leave but notices the smirk on his brothers face. "What?"

Again Ethan follows his brother's line of sight, turning his head and looking behind him to find Danny sitting on a bench laughing at something a very handsome teen standing in front of him had said. He looks back at Aiden, "I'm not taking math."

"I'll take it for you."

* * *

Stiles and Scott walk into the building, Stiles jerks back as something comes flying out of nowhere towards his head. "All right, that's my face!" He places his hands on Scott's shoulders, "Hey, dude, good decision, buddy. Good Alpha decision."

"I hope so."

"No, you know so."

Stiles notices Scott is distracted, "What are you looking at?"

"Me?"

"You. You looking at her?"

"Her? Who her?"

"Her, her. Kira. You like her?"

"No. I mean… Uh. Yeah, yeah, she's okay. She's new."

"So? Ask her out."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"Right now?"

"Right now. Scott, I don't think you get it yet. You're an Alpha. You are the Apex predator. Everyone wants you. You're like the hot girl that every guy wants."

"I'm the hot girl?"

"You are the hottest girl." Stiles leaves as Isaac walks up, he glances at Scott, "What?"

"I'm the hottest girl."

Isaac smiles at his friend, nodding his head. "Yes, you are."

* * *

Stiles and Scott are sitting in the Economics classroom when the class hears a crash come from the Coach's office.

"Son-of-a-bitch!"

They all bite their lips to keep from laughing as he starts in on his class about Mischief night, then something breaks and they find out as Coach reads the card that he just broke a coffee mug that Greenburg got him.

* * *

After the encounter with the criminal, Melissa calls Rayne to let her know what had happened at the hospital.

"Flies?"

"A lot of them. Right out of his open stomach. It was like someone had opened him up previously and planted a sack of larva inside, but there was no indication of a previous surgery."

"And now he's missing?"

"Yes, and he was yelling about people with glowing eyes. Rayne, I'm worried about you and Scott, and everyone else. Please be careful."

"I will mom. I won't let any of them get hurt I promise you."

* * *

Rayne goes to meet Derek and Peter at the loft. She sits down and starts sewing Peter's fingertip back on amid complaints from the elder wolf.

"Ow! Don't you have any anesthetic?"

"Yep." Derek answers with a smile earning him a glare from Peter.

"Well, are you at least going to tell me what I risked life and digit for?"

"I'm gonna show you." Derek grabs the cylinder, opening the top and pouring the contents onto the table. Five werewolf claws. "After the fire, that's all that was left of her."

Peter sighs, "Talia. I can't decide if that's touching or morbid. I guess the real question is, what are you planning on doing with them?"

"I have to ask her something. And from what I've heard, this is the only way it's possible."

He sets the cylinder down in front of Peter who peers down inside of it, noticing five round holes at the bottom, he holds up his hand staring at it for a moment. "You got to be kidding me?"

"Why do you think I had Rayne sew your finger back on?" Derek says with a somewhat evil smile.

"You know there's always an element of danger in rituals like this. I'm not particularly fond of them. Unless they somehow benefit me."

Derek scoffs as does Rayne while the Beta puts his mother's claws back into the case. "What do you want?"

"I want to keep them. Sentimental value. She was your mother, but she was also my sister." He notices the looks the couple gives him, "What? Am I not allowed a little bit of sentiment?"

Derek hands over the jar with a tight smile letting Peter know he may keep them. Peter's hand hovers over the jar opening, he's hesitant to place it inside.

"Too long." Derek says striding over and shoving his Uncle's fingertips down onto the piercing tips of the claws.

"No! No, wait!" Peter's eyes glow blue as he looks down at his sister's nails that are now his own. He steps over to Derek who is sitting backwards in a chair, Rayne kneeling in front of him holding his hands.

"This is going to be excruciatingly painful."

"Just do it."

"Oh, I'm going to. I just wanted you to know we all have our petty revenges." Peter jams the claws down into Derek's neck, Rayne grimaces as the pain flows from Derek into her. She instantly feels fresh wounds tearing open on her back, but she blocks out the pain, not wanting to worry Derek.

* * *

_Derek wakes, inhaling sharply, panting he looks around, he's still in his loft but there, in the center of the room lies the Nemeton tree stump. From the open door comes a black wolf, it pads down the stairs and jumps up onto the stump staring at Derek. The two lock eyes, the wolf's changing to a deep red._

* * *

Several long minutes later Derek is ripped back into reality when Peter pulls the claws out of Derek's neck, he staggers back as Derek pants, his skin slick with sweat.

"Did you see her? What did you ask her? Did she say anything about me?"

Derek's head whips back to stare at Peter.

"Well, that doesn't look good."

Rayne gingerly stands up trying not to alarm the two men as she moves towards the bed where she has her First Aid Kit. Halfway across the room she collapses to the floor, Derek and Peter jolt up from their seats rushing to her side.

"Rayne! What's wrong?" Derek is beside himself with worry for his mate as his eyes roam over her searching for the problem. Her eyes are unfocused as she drifts between consciousness and unconsciousness.

Peter leans back, his eyes find the problem, "Derek."

The younger Beta looks up catching his Uncle's nod, he moves to look at Rayne's back where a growing stain of blood is soaking through her shirt. Derek slides one hand under Rayne's legs and the other around her back, lifting her up and moving over to the bed. He gently lays her down on her side, he grasps the hem of her shirt and flicks out one of his claws, then as diligently as possible he slices the shirt up the back and peels it away from her skin. He hisses as he sees four fresh gashes moving diagonally across the lower portion of her back starting at her right hip. What perplexes him is the fact that they look like claw marks, like a wolf had ripped into her flesh.

"I've got to find out what's going on." He tells Peter as he pulls out the kit and proceeds to tend to the wounds.

Peter observed the flurry of emotions that passed across his Nephew's face, then the hard look of determination that settled into his features.

"If she dies, I won't survive."


	4. Illuminate

**I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my original character Rayne and anything else that seems out of place.**

**So here it is guys the long awaited 4th installment in the Fire & Ice series. I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you so much to Marine76 for her review & as always my girl teresaseda28 for her amazing words that just inspire me to keep writing. I loved your review of Fire & Ice 1-3 and I'm so glad you're liking 4 so far :)**

* * *

Rayne stood in front of the big window in the loft, even in the day the town was dark. Due to the events of the other night with Kira, there was a citywide blackout. However despite how things had been going there was one thing that made Rayne McCall feel like a kid again. It was Halloween. Rayne had loved this holiday since she was a kid, she thoroughly enjoyed scaring the daylights out of people. That thought alone made her smile. Halloween was literally the one day of the year where she could walk the streets wolfed out and no one was the wiser that she was a real werewolf.

She felt a presence behind her and turned only to be caught in Derek's grasp, his warm lips finding hers and she immediately felt herself drowning in his kiss.

Derek pulled away smiling at her before he grabbed both of their jackets and headed out of the loft. A short while later they pulled back up outside the building, the two of them exited the vehicle. Rayne leaned on the hood smirking, only she saw what was approaching Derek from behind. Normally she would've warned him but she didn't feel any impending danger, instead she found herself curious as to how he was going to handle the situation.

Derek stood by the drivers door, he noticed Rayne smirking at him, then he felt a tingle as if someone was watching him. He turned around quickly to find three young boys dressed in Halloween costumes.

"Trick or treat!"

Derek towered over the kids staring down at them, never taking his eyes off of them, making them all incredibly uneasy, as he slowly reached in through his open car window. He grabs what he was looking for pulling up a bag of candy and slowly giving each of the boys some, watching them warily as if he's waiting for them to attack him. Then in a split second Derek's eyes glow blue and he growls loudly at the kids, opening his mouth wide to show off his impressive set of razor sharp teeth. The kids scream before hightailing it out of there like their hair was on fire. He turns to Rayne with a cocky smirk on his face so very pleased with himself.

Rayne shakes her head at him, a smile crossing her lips as she laughs. "You're such an ass."

Derek tosses the candy back inside of the car, the smiles fade from them both as they hear an eerie snarling sound behind Derek. From out of the darkness four beings appear, they have what appears to be black masks covering their faces. Their eyes shine yellow and that's the last thing the two wolves remember before they black out.

* * *

Upstairs in the loft Ethan and Aiden set up the generator and black-lights. Within minutes the loft is packed with teenagers in glowing body-paint. Allison and Isaac open the door of the loft and pause in the doorway taking in the sight before them.

Isaac leans down to Allison, "Derek and Rayne can never know about this."

As the two walk around keeping an eye on things Allison sees Scott walk in, her eyes zero in on his hand, which happens to be holding Kira's. The two smile at one another before they go about their own business.

For a moment Scott loses Kira, he uses his Alpha vision to locate her and when he finds her she's surrounded by a glowing fire aura, to Scott it's the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

What no one notices is Ethan going missing, then Lydia. Allison and Isaac find Ethan in the storage room where they find the same thing on both of the wolves, a backwards 5 burned into the skin behind their left ears. Aiden and Danny find Lydia outside on the balcony, she bears the same mark.

* * *

Down below Derek and Rayne both come to, they rush to one another finding the mark behind their left ears. They both let out primal fierce roars that Scott hears up on the roof, his brows knit together in a confusion filled face.

"Derek? Rayne."

* * *

Derek and Rayne walk into the loft side-by-side, they pause in the doorway. Rayne doesn't know exactly who was responsible for this but only a handful of people know about this place and right now she was going to kill them. All of them. She growls deep in her chest, "Oh, they are so dead."

Scott and Kira go back inside where they find Derek knocking over the DJ table, he turns to the room and bellows, his voice thundering, "Get out!" Even not being an Alpha his voice is still commanding as the teens hurry out the door of the loft.

* * *

The only ones left are the wolves, then Allison and Kira. The four figures emerge from the shadows, they turn in cadence like soldiers facing Aiden.

"Guys, they're all looking at me. Why are they all looking at me?"

Slowly they step towards Aiden taking two steps at a time. Scott makes the first move rushing one of them, while Derek and Rayne rush the others. Derek gets kicked across the room by one, he stands back up charging it, snapping its neck with his hands. It simply snaps its neck back into place and hits Derek sending him back first into a metal beam.

Rayne growls swinging at the figure, each time her claws slicing nothing but air. It slams a fist against her face sending her back against the stairwell at Kira's feet. She looks up to find her brother being slid across the floor, his back slamming into the brick wall.

"Scotty!"

Isaac flicks out his claws approaching one of the figures from behind, it turns around and pulls a sword from its chest, like a human sheath. Holding it up the figure does a few moves that shows it knows how to wield that blade very well, which causes Isaac to back down.

Two of the figures hold Aiden by the arms as a third approaches him and lays a hand on the left side of his neck holding his head in place. The figures eyes glow yellow as it stares into Aiden's eyes and as it pulls its hand away it leaves the same mark behind his ear as the others have. Aiden drops to the floor as the figures turns their attentions to Scott.

The Alpha growls low, his eyes glowing and teeth flashing as they approach him. He looks over his shoulder at Kira who gets a look at Scott's true form, he turns back to the figures giving a growl of protection as he stands in front of Kira.

Before anything can happen the sun rises, shining through the window of the loft onto the figures who then disappear like sand in a windstorm.

Scott looks around at the group pausing his attention on the now returned Derek and his sister. "What the hell were those things?"

Across the room Isaac turns to Allison, "Your dad's 24 hours are up."

Allison pulls out her phone calling her dad but for some reason he doesn't answer and he always answers her calls.

Derek reaches up his fingers sliding over the fading bruise on Rayne's cheek from where the figure struck her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She knows he's not referring to the bruise but the fact that she gets hurt when he does, which he still has no idea why it's happening to her. The relief on his face is evident and she gives him a smile of reassurance.

"So…" Rayne looks around at their group, Ethan and Aiden barely able to stand, the rest looking tired and utterly confused. "What the hell have we gotten into now?"


	5. Silverfinger

**I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my original character Rayne and anything else that seems out of place.**

**Thank you so much to Marine76 for her review & as always my girl teresaseda28 for her amazing words that just inspire me to keep writing. I loved your review of Fire & Ice 1-3 and I'm so glad you're liking 4 so far :)**

**So being a good mood today I opted to post 2 chapters instead of one. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Rayne gets a call, picking up her phone she sees Chris Argent's number on it. She questions for a second why he's calling her, then she thinks maybe he's found out something about her condition so she answers.

"What's up Chris?"

NO answer. Strange. She looks down at the phone to make sure it's still connected. It is.

"Chris?"

Still no answer but with Rayne's acute hearing she can hear his breathing, it's staggered like he's hurt. She's just getting ready to hang up and call Allison when she hears him cough.

"Rayne."

His voice his haggard as he barely chokes out the words. Rayne wastes no time grabbing her jacket and rushing out to her truck.

"Chris, hang on. I'm on my way, do you hear me? Hang on!"

She three way dials Allison careful to not loose Chris's heartbeat, she tells the huntress to meet her at the apartment, then she does the same with her brother.

* * *

When Rayne arrives she finds the door unlocked, she pushes it open and finds Chris lying in the hallway before her, he's injured, she could smell the blood from the parking lot. She gets him up and into a chair in his office just as the kids show up. He explains things to them as Allison tends to the wounds on his face.

"It's eyes were glowing?" Scott asks knowing where they had seen those before.

"There was something almost ritualistic about it. Like it was looking right into his soul."

"The same thing it did to me." Isaac adds.

"That's what they did to everyone." Allison chips in as she places a Band-Aid over her fathers eye.

"Not everyone. They only came after the werewolves."

"And Lydia." Rayne reminds her brother with a glance.

"Anyone with a connection to the supernatural."

"Then whose the guy they went after in Japan?" Isaac asks.

"A kumicho. A Yakuza boss. It was my first gun deal. I was only 18, it was supposed to be a simple exchange. Except Gerard left out the minor detail of the buyers being Yakuza. He wanted to see if I could adapt in the moment. Testing my ability to improvise."

"Or your ability to survive." Allison says, its what they were all thinking, everything was about survival to Gerard Argent, he never did anything to benefit someone else.

"The moment the sun went down it was like they just materialized out of the shadows. They had swords, not curved like katanas but straight, black steel. Like ninjatos."

"What did they want?"

Chris's gaze flicks to Scott, "To get to the kumicho. (blood, gunfire) They cut down every living thing in their way."

Isaac reaches up touching the brand behind his ear. "Did they mark him like they did us?"

"Not exactly."

_The kumicho rose from behind the fountain, his eyes white, swirling like they were filled with electricity. His teeth were long, fanglike but they were silver. He growled as the dark spirits swords pierced through him._

"What was he?"

Again Chris turns to Scott, "I don't know. But there might be someone who does. There were a few others who survived that night. One of them was a man named Katashi… They called him Silverfinger because of an unusual prosthetic. And it looked like he was getting ready to take them all on himself."

_Chris pushed himself up, grabbing his gun and firing at the creature smashing its mask to pieces._

"I've know for awhile Katashi was in the country. I spent yesterday tracking him down."

"Really? Any luck? Cause it looks like you spent yesterday getting your ass kicked."

Rayne smirked at the glare Chris sent her after her statement but she could see a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Didn't look like he wanted to be found?" Isaac notes pointing to Chris's face, to which the man glared at Rayne as she scoffed before he answered the Beta, "Not particularly, no."

Scott rises from his seat, "You think he knows what they are? Or what they want?"

"Maybe."

"What if he doesn't want to talk?" Allison asks eyeing her father hoping he has a plan.

"What if he doesn't even remember you?" Isaac adds.

Chris stands up opening a small wooden box on the table revealing the broken mask. "He'll remember this. I know I didn't kill it. I'm not sure you can. But I slowed it down long enough for us to get out of there."

Scott picks up a piece staring at it. "What was behind the mask?"

"Darkness… Absolute darkness."

* * *

"_Are you okay?"_

"_So all of your friends are…"_

"_Yeah."_

"_And your sister and you're a…"_

"_Yeah."_

_She nodded getting off the bike, she came to stand by Scott staring at his face. "Can I see?"_

"_Are you sure?"_

_Kira nods, Scott takes a look around then lowers the face mask of his helmet, after a moment he takes off the helmet revealing the monster beneath. But Kira isn't afraid, in fact she smiles as she moves to touch his face. Scott's eyes revert back to his natural brown at her touch._

* * *

"So she touched your face? She wasn't afraid?"

"No, she looked intrigued."

"That's good right?" Rayne asked as she studied her brother's worried expression.

"What if she gets hurt, being around me?"

"Scott, after what I saw the other night, I think Kira can take care of herself and us too. She just needs to get a hold on whatever she is." She smiled shoving her brother, "Now get to school."

Rayne spent most of the morning researching everything she could find about what Kira was and what these things were.

* * *

Throughout the day several things were happening; Chris, Allison and Isaac were trying to find a way to get to Takashi. The twins were following orders and were staying glued to Scott's sides thinking he was the next target. Agent McCall found a disturbing piece of evidence on his laptop and Rayne had still not seen her mate all frigging day and it was beginning to irritate her.

* * *

Rayne showed up a the hospital after a call from her mom that something was wrong with Stiles. She stood outside of the room while her mom took care of Stiles, giving him a sedative and lying him down.

"Thanks mom."

Rayne gave a bitter smile as she saw her mom come out of the room. She stopped in front of her daughter, both sharing the sad smile.

"You are his mom, you know? You're as close to one as he's got."

Melissa gave a nod she knew it was true but it still tugged on her heartstrings as she thought about the mother he had lost. Then something dawned on her, she motioned for Rayne to follow her to the desk, she pulled out Stiles' chart and highlighted a few words.

Hallucinations. Impulsivity. Irritable. Insomnia.

Following her instinct Melissa takes Rayne to the records room, she pulls out a rather large file and opens it, setting Stiles' chart inside she compares the two.

"Patient is irritable, impulsive, complains of vivid dreams. Inability to distinguish between fantasy and reality, acute insomnia."

"Mom is that…" Melissa closes the chart, Rayne sees a white sticker with red letters on the front reading 'Deceased 2004', she sees the name on the front and her breath catches… Claudia Stilinski. "Oh, my, God." Rayne catches her breath and looks down at her watch, it's almost sundown. "Mom, we gotta go, now."

* * *

Ten minutes later Rayne and Melissa walk into the house to find Agent McCall standing at the table with Scott and Kira.

"No, you're a gene donor. I got my hair color from you. And that's all I got. So you're not allowed to play tough dad with me."

Melissa steps forward setting her bag down on the table. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Maybe one of you should explain."

"Scott…" The two wolves turn at the scared tone of Kira's voice, they realize the sun has went down.

"Who the hell is this?" Rafael steps past the two teens towards the shadowing figure standing in the living room.

Scott eyes widen as he sees the figure in black, "Dad, no! Dad, wait."

He doesn't listen as he approaches the figure dressed in black. Suddenly from behind another figure stabs Rafael through the left side of his chest above his heart with a sword.

Rafael groans as he drops to his knees, Kira lets out a startled scream as Melissa and Scott rush to his side. "Dad."

"Dad, no." Rayne whispers before she lets out a low feral growl, showing her fangs as she glances from her father to the figure facing her and Scott.

Without warning the front door opens, a bank of fog covering the doorway making it difficult to see who is there. Melissa drags her ex-husband down a small hallway out of the line of fire. Then a figure comes sliding through the front door stopping in a crouch at the foot of the stairs. The steel blue eyes glow as he growls loudly, Rayne sighs in relief, "Derek."

Derek charges one of the figures as Scott shifts, roaring, he charges another one. Dodging swipes of the sword he yells, "Mom, the ash!"

Rayne shifts, the she-wolf coming to the surface as she moves Kira behind her. They turn finding another of the figures behind them, but before Rayne can advance on it, two more people crash through the window behind it landing on top of the kitchen table. It's the twins, they growl, their teeth glinting in the darkness. The four wolves fight off the attackers while Rayne guards Kira, they watch the twins throw one of the things out of the back door.

Scott throws another out of the window, "Mom, now! Do it now!"

Derek grabs the one he's fighting, shoving it towards the front door and throwing it outside. Melissa follows right behind him, she smashes the bottle of mountain ash onto the floor at the base of the doorframe, it immediately forms a barrier around the entire house.

The wolves shift back to normal, Rayne watches as Kira lifts her hand to the screen door, it flashes blue light as her hand is flung back. The twins eye the girl knowing that only supernatural things are effected by the mountain ash.

Derek and Scott stand at the front door, the former Alpha eyes the barrier. "All the baseboards are ash wood?"

"Uh, yeah, it was Deaton's idea. Where the hell did you come from?"

"I've been following you."

"For how long?"

"All day." Derek says flatly as if it was obvious, before he walks back to the living room.

* * *

"Scott, this isn't good!"

Scott rushes to his mother's side, picking up Rafael he carries him up to his bedroom lying him on the bed.

Rafael gasps, "Need to call for backup."

Scott hands his mom another towel as she presses them to Rafael's shoulder trying to stanch the blood flow.

"How bad is it?"

"From the way that his arm is rotated, the tendon looks torn. He could be on his way to a collapsed lung."

"Mom, those things, they're not going to leave until the sun's up."

"At the rate he's bleeding, he's not gonna make it that long. We got to get him to the hospital."

"Should we call Stiles' Dad?"

"I don't know. Is that gonna just get more people hurt?"

"Maybe. I don't think guns work on them."

"Then what does?"

* * *

Rayne stands downstairs, Derek walks in, he notices her head is tipped slightly towards the ceiling, she is listening to her mom and brother talk, and by the look on her face it's not good news.

"How is he?"

"He's bleeding out. If we don't get him to the hospital soon, he's gonna die." Her voice is steady, no sense of worry or urgency.

"Why don't you go up there, we both know you can help him. In fact I'm surprised your mom or Scott hasn't asked for your help already." He sees the way she avoids his gaze and he realizes, "You haven't told them have you?"

"No. And if you value your ability to breath, you'll keep your mouth shut."

Derek frowns as he steps in front of her. "He'll die Rayne."

She shrugs, "Not a big loss."

"He's your father."

She scoffs, "Please, you and I both know that your dad, hell even Peter, was a better dad to me than my own." She moves into his embrace as he opens his arms to her. "Besides, if he survives we're gonna have a much bigger problem on our hands. We're going to have to tell him, everything. And if I know him, he'll never believe us."

* * *

In the kitchen Aiden is eyeing Kira. "It's Kira, right?" She nods. "You gonna tell us what you are?"

"What? What do you mean?"

Aiden grabs her arm garnering a warning from Ethan. "Aiden…"

"Watch!"

Aiden lifts her hand up to the screen, again it flashes blue light and shoves Kira back with a grunt. "See that? She can't go through it either. So, what are you?"

"She's a kitsune, idiot." Derek says walking in with Rayne, their hands intertwined. "Use your eyes. You can see it all around her. The younger ones give off an aura. She just hasn't learned how to conceal it yet. She probably doesn't know what kind she is either."

Scott takes Kira out of the room to speak to her, Derek and Rayne stand before the door watching the creature outside staring at them.

"I wasn't gonna hurt her."

"Not yet." Derek answers Aiden without turning around.

"Why do you think we're here, Derek? For a study group? We're here to protect Scott."

"We're trying to fight for him." Ethan adds trying to convince the Beta.

"I'm sure you are. I'm sure you'd kill for him." Derek turns around, "But are you willing to die for him?"

Suddenly the house begins to shake with violent tremors, the wolves look around as the creatures strike at the barrier with their swords. Scott and Kira run in, the Alpha is concerned. "What are they doing?"

"Testing for weaknesses." Ethan answers him as dishes start to fall to the floor shattering. "Guys? We have a problem." The problem being one of the figures has shoved his hand out and is attempting to penetrate the barrier.

* * *

Upstairs Melissa is still trying to keep her husband from bleeding out, her hands and the towels soaked in his blood. He's breathing heavily as he turns his head towards Melissa, his voice is weak.

"I need to speak to Scott and Rayne."

"You're kidding right?"

"Don't patronize me… Melissa. You know why… You know why I really came back, don't you?"

"As usual your timing sucks. You're not talking to them. Not like this. So, you stay awake and we are gonna get you out of here as fast as we can."

* * *

Downstairs Scott is on the phone to Allison. "Allison, please tell me you have something. They're here. They're trying to get in. And it looks like they're going to be able to."

"_Okay, okay listen. They're Japanese demons. They're called the oni. They're looking for someone possessed. Someone with a dark spirit attached to them."_

"Nogitsune."

"_How'd you know that? Scott?"_

"Just… Tell me what else?"

"_Okay, they won't hurt you. They know you're supernatural but once they do this check, once they realize that you're not carrying with you this dark spirit, then they won't hurt you, I promise. All they're looking for is the Nogitsune."_

"I'm right aren't I?" Scott hangs up the phone and looks towards Kira who is watching him closely. "They're looking for me."

"They're looking for a dark spirit. And I know it's not you."

"Scott, gonna have to do something." Derek interrupts just as the figures break through the barrier, shattering it and stepping inside the house.

"Don't do anything."

The four wolves heads whip back to look at Scott like he's crazy. "Is he serious?" Aiden questions.

"I said don't do anything." He looks back over his shoulder to Kira, holding his hand out she takes it, interlocking their fingers. "Trust me." Kira nods stepping forward beside him.

The two figures reach up grabbing both teens around the back of their heads. Scott and Kira gasp as they toss their heads back, the demons yellow eyes burning into their own. The two teens drop to their knees, their hands prying apart. Aiden steps forward but Derek grabs the front of his shirt forcing him back. The demons stare deeply into the teens eyes before they mark them, the two falling to the floor. The demons disappear as Derek and Rayne rush to Scott's side, Aiden and Ethan check on Kira.

"You're gonna be okay." Rayne whispers to them both.

* * *

Melissa and Scott rush Rafael to the hospital, Scott then goes to check on Stiles. Unbeknownst to him, right before he gets there Stiles is visited by the demons. Stiles kills one of them with ease and turning slowly to the others they disappear. Scott shows up and seeing nothing wrong, together the two walk out. Behind them a firefly lies dead on the floor before it dissipates into nothing.


	6. Riddled

**I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my original character Rayne and anything else that seems out of place.**

**So here it is guys the long awaited 4th installment in the Fire & Ice series. I really hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you so much to Marine76 for her review & as always my girl teresaseda28 for her amazing words that just inspire me to keep writing. I loved your review of Fire & Ice 1-3 and I'm so glad you're liking 4 so far :)**

**So being in a good mood I decided to post 2 chapters today. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Rayne is lying in bed, she hears Scott's panicked voice inside his room. She throws the covers off of her and runs into his room. She finds him standing up out of bed, he's staring down at his phone as if willing it to ring.

"Scotty? What's wrong?"

Before he can answer her his phone rings, he answers it quickly. "Stiles?"

"_Scott, I don't think I can get out of here. I can't move."_

"Where are you?"

"_I don't know. I don't know, it's too dark. I can't see much and something's wrong with my leg. It's stuck on something. I think it's bleeding."_

"How bad? Stiles, how bad is it? Stiles, are you there? Can you hear me?"

"_Ah, there's some kind of smell down here. Something smells terrible. It's brutal. My eyes are watering."_

"Okay, listen. I'm calling your dad."

"_No, no, no, no, don't."_

"But your dad…"

"_Don't. Just please don't call him. Promise me you won't. He already worries about me too much. Scott, please."_

"But what if I can't find you? Stiles, I can't make a promise like that."

"_No, no, no, just please. Please, don't call him. Come find me. You can do it. He doesn't have to know. Scott, you can find me."_

"I don't know if I can do this."

"_Oh, I gotta call you back. I have to turn the phone off."_

"What? No, hey, wait…"

"_I'm gonna call you back."_

"Hold on, Stiles wait… Hold on, man."

Rayne sees Scott beginning to hyperventilate, "Scott you gotta calm down."

He pushes past her grabbing clothes from his dresser drawer as he yells to the other Beta across the hall. "Isaac! Isaac, get up! I need your help. Isaac!"

Isaac opens the door practically falling down, he's still groggy from being woke up out of a dead sleep. "Why? What's wrong?"

Scott tosses him a helmet, "It's Stiles. Get dressed."

"What's wrong with Stiles?"

Scott stands there for a moment, a pregnant pause goes by before he looks up at the other wolves, "I don't know."

* * *

The three of them quickly get dressed, they're on their way downstairs when Scott's phone rings again. "Hey, Stiles."

"_Did you call him? Did you call my dad?"_

"No. Just Isaac and Rayne. We're coming to find you. Can you figure out where you are? Try to find something and tell us where to look."

"_It's a basement. I think… I think I'm in some kind of basement."_

"In a house?"

"_No. It looks bigger. Like industrial. I think there's a furnace. But it's cold. It's freezing down here. I gotta turn the phone off Scott. It's going to die."_

"Wait, wait, wait. What else is there? What do you see?"

"_The phone's dying, I can't talk. I have to go. Please…"_

"Stiles, why are you whispering?"

His whispered words send bone chilling terror running through their veins. _"Because I think there's someone in here with me."_

* * *

The three of them rush to Stiles house hoping to find some clue inside his room. What they find are Lydia and Aiden in Stiles' bedroom.

"How did you two know? Did he call you too?" Scott asks rushing through his words.

"I heard it." Lydia tells them.

"Don't ask." Aiden tells them. "It gets more confusing when you ask."

Isaac looks between the other two, whispering, "Okay."

"Not as confusing as this." Lydia says turning around towards Stiles' bed. A pair of scissors are jammed into the mattress, red yarn strings are tied to the handles. The ends of the yarn are attached to photos covering the walls of his room. "He uses red for unsolved cases."

"Maybe he thinks he's part of some unsolved case?"

"Or is an unsolved case." Isaac says in response to Aiden's theory.

"Hold on." Lydia turns to face them. "Is he still out there? You don't know where he is?"

"He said he was in an industrial basement somewhere."

"We came here to get a better scent."

"What else did he say?"

"Something's wrong with his leg. It's bleeding."

"And he's freezing."

"Tonight's the coldest night of the year. It's going to drop into the 20's." Aiden tells them.

"What did his dad say?"

"We kind of… We didn't tell him yet."

"Stiles is bleeding and freezing and you didn't call his dad?" Lydia asks, a horrified look on her face.

"He made me promise not too. We can find him by scent. If he was sleepwalking he couldn't have gotten far, right?"

"You guys didn't notice his Jeep is gone, did you?"

Lydia gets out her cell phone. "You promised you wouldn't call his dad. I didn't."

"Wait, Lydia, hold on. I can get more help. I can call Derek, Allison…"

"Everyone except for the cops. Great idea."

"You guys remember she only gets these feelings when someone's about to die, right?"

"You don't have to call his dad. It's five minutes to the station." Scott, Rayne and Isaac head for the door.

"We'll catch up." Lydia says, the other's pause in the doorway.

"What? Why?"

"There is something here."

"Yeah. Evidence of total insanity." Isaac quips.

"We can figure out what's wrong with him after we find a way to keep him from freezing to death."

"Go. We'll be right behind you."

* * *

Scott, Rayne and Isaac go to the police station, they realize soon after that telling the Sheriff his son is missing, is one of the hardest thins they have ever had to do. He stands with his hands on the desk in front of him, he takes a deep breath and stands up.

"If his Jeep is gone, that's where we start. Parrish, let's get an APB out on a blue 1980 CJ-5 Jeep. Cordova, I want a list of any kind of industrial basement or sub-level of any building that he could've gotten into while sleepwalking. It's the coldest night of the year so far. So if he's out there barefoot in just a t-shirt, he could already be hypothermic. Let's move fast. Let's think fast. The three of you, come with me."

The three wolves follow him into his office, he turns to them looking older than his 40 some years. "Okay. Is there anything you need to tell me that I can't tell anyone out there?"

"Lydia knew he was missing."

"Can she help find him?"

"She's working on it."

"Anything else?"

"I called Derek and Scott called Allison for help."

"Can you find him by scent?"

Before they can answer Parrish knocks on the door, opening it he leans in the door. "We got it, sir. We found the Jeep."

* * *

They rush to the location of the Jeep which turns out to be the Beacon Hills hospital parking lot. The Sheriff opens the door, he tries the key. "It's dead. He must have left the lights on."

"Why would he come here?"

"Let's find out."

The Sheriff leads the way as they barrel into the lobby of the hospital. Behind the desk Melissa jumps up noticing their hurried pace.

"Security's doing sweeps of every floor. Nothing yet."

"What about the basement?"

"Follow me."

* * *

Meanwhile Scott and Isaac follow Rayne to the roof where Derek is waiting for them. "He's not here. Not anymore."

"You mean the whole building?"

"Gone."

"I'll go tell Stilinski." Isaac says.

Scott turns to him, "And see if you can find Allison. She's not answering her phone." Isaac nods then hurries back down to find the Sheriff.

"Notice how strong the scent is up here? You ever hear of chemo signals?" Scott shakes his head, Derek explains, "Chemical signals that communicate emotion. And just our sweat can give off anger, fear or disgust. Take a deep breath and tell me what you feel."

Scott closes his eyes and does as he's told. "Stress."

"And anxiety."

"What was he doing up here?"

"I don't know. But there was definitely some kind of struggle."

"With who?"

"Himself."

* * *

Within a half hour of the group parting, Scott calls Rayne to let her know that they found Stiles. Their mom and dad found him out in the woods. She lets Derek know, they go down and jump start Stiles' Jeep, Aiden stands there watching them.

"So, you think he was just sleepwalking? Or is there something more to it?"

Derek takes the jumper cables off the Jeep wrapping them back up. "In this town there's always something more."

"What if I told you I know something more?"

Derek raises his brows beckoning Aiden to go on. "I kind of overheard… Well, I listened in on Stiles talking to Scott. How he thinks he was the one that wrote that message in the chemistry room. The message telling Barrow to kill Kira."

"You think Stiles, skinny, defenseless, Stiles is the Nogitsune? A powerful, dark spirit?"

Aiden gives a pointed look at Rayne. "I'm not the only one thinking it. I'm just the only one saying it."

"This thing wants to possess someone and it chooses Stiles? Why not take someone bigger, stronger? Someone with a little more…" Derek pauses, he's thinking hard. "Power." Derek looks down at the cables in his hands, he strikes them together, sparks fly.

* * *

Six hours later at school Rayne and Derek find Kira in the halls, she's yelling for Scott but he doesn't hear her.

"He's a little preoccupied. But I can help you."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to tell me everything that happened at the power station with William Barrow. Actually, I want you to show me."

Derek and Rayne take Kira to the power station. Kira stops, looking around, "It was around here, I think. But everything kind of looks the same now."

Derek notices something on the floor, his intensive stare catches the girls' attention. Against the power box is a metal bat, held there as if it was magnetized.

"What is that? Is that a baseball bat?"

"It's Stiles' bat."

Derek steps forward grabbing hold of the bat, it takes him three tries to pry it off the metal, which was odd for a werewolf of his strength. "It's magnetized." Derek sets the tip down on the grooves in the floor and sure enough it gets sucked back against the box again. Derek leaves it, he backs up, looking over his shoulder. "Kira, I'm gonna need you to tell me everything you know about foxfire." He nods to the sign behind which reads, Danger High Voltage.

* * *

Derek and Rayne pull up outside of the hospital, Melissa had called earlier and mentioned they were doing tests on Stiles.

Kira gets out of the back seat, "I don't know if I should go in. You're going to tell Scott that Barrow might have used foxfire created by me to jump start the Nogitsune's power inside Stiles."

"Yeah."

"Basically that I helped a dark spirit take control of his best friend."

Derek thinks it over for a moment, "You should probably wait here."

* * *

The two wolves sit in the hallway outside the MRI room, across from Scott.

"You know the stuff you were telling me about chemo signals earlier? It reminded me of the time you were teaching me to use anger to control the shift."

Derek smirks, "I think you ended up teaching me more about that."

Rayne smiles, looking between two of the three most important men in her life. The third laying in the room behind her, she closes her eyes, his heartbeat a calming sensation to her.

"Are you teaching me again?"

"Think of it more like sharing a few trade secrets. You know, I took Cora back to South America, right? It's where she spent most of her time after the fire. But that's not the only reason I left. I needed to talk to my mother."

"Your dead mother?"

"She told me something that changed my perspective on a lot of things. She said that my family didn't just live in Beacon Hills. They protected it. This town needs someone to protect it. Someone like you."

Scott chuckles, he glances at his sister giving her a smile before looking back at Derek. "And someone like you to teach me a few trade secrets."

Suddenly Scott stands up, the two look at him curiously, "Scott, what is it?"

"He was trying to protect us. Stiles was protecting us."

"From himself."

* * *

The three of them grab their jackets and run up onto the roof, Derek looks around, "What are we looking for?"

"I'm not sure. But I think Stiles wasn't just up here struggling with himself. I think he was struggling not to do something."

Scott reaches up on top of one of the cages, he pulls down a bag, it crashes to the ground spilling its contents. Tools of every kind fall out as well as wire. They look around trying to figure out what Stiles was doing, then they hear it, looing above the cage they see a thick electrical wire and its busted open like someone was trying to cut it.

They hear a sound, like something charging up, then without warning the transformer in the cage in front of them bursts, sparks fly everywhere. The three of them back up quickly, as the wire that had been sliced into breaks free and whips out into the air.


	7. Letharia Vulpina

**I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my original character Rayne and anything else that seems out of place.**

**As always thank you to my girl teresaseda28 for her amazing reviews that just inspire me to keep writing ****:)**

* * *

Derek, Rayne and Scott rush down through the hospital to the ground floor. They run out into the parking lot where Derek suddenly stops them all. A pool of water electrified by the falling wire stretches the length of the lot. People are scattered around the parking lot, including Isaac, electrocuted by the water as it touched them. However in the middle of the water stands Kira, bolts of lightning coming off of her as she absorbs the electricity pulsing through the water she stands in. She reaches out and grabs the live wire, then she clasps her other hand over the end. The lights in the hospital and around them flicker before they go out, while the three wolves take in Kira's orange eyes, the eyes of a fox.

Derek and Rayne rush over to Isaac, the Beta kneeling down and feeling for a pulse. "Isaac? He's not breathing. Scott, he's not breathing!"

* * *

Scott and Rayne are at home, they are both dreaming of what happened last night.

_They rush Isaac into the hospital, he has severe burns on the right side of his neck._

_Kira mother tells her she saw what she did, then she leads Kira out of there._

_Agent McCall picks up the end of the wire seeing that it was cut, he tells the Officers to keep a look out for signs of sabotage._

_One Deputy tells the Sheriff that people saw Stiles' Jeep leave the parking lot. The Sheriff tells them to find his son._

_Derek pulls the two aside. "You have to tell Stilinski. You have to tell him what's really wrong with Stiles."_

* * *

The two get up and meet in the kitchen where they find Melissa sitting at the table, she seems to be staring off into space, deep in thought.

"Any news?"

"They're still looking for him. It's past the 48-hour mark, but I guess if anyone's gonna be missing for two days and turn up just fine, it's Stiles."

"What about Isaac?"

Melissa hears the terrified tone coming from her daughter, she stands up. "Maybe we should go by the hospital before school."

* * *

They step off the elevator on the third floor, they find Allison asleep in a chair in the hallway. Scott gently lays a hand on her shoulder trying not to startle her. She wakes up quickly and looks up at them.

"Have you been here all night?"

"Yeah, they won't let me see him because I'm not family. I told them he doesn't have any."

"Well, he's got us." Melissa says before she pulls something out of her pocket. "And I've got a key card." She smiles opening the door. "Be quick."

* * *

The three of them step into the room stepping up to the left side of their friend's bed. Allison grabs Scott's hand holding it tightly, Scott looks down before they nod at one another.

"I thought he'd be healing by now."

"So did I."

Scott reaches down and grabs Isaac's arm, Allison watches his face. "Is he in pain?"

Scott nods before he looks at his sister on the other side of the bed, they both grasps his arms and slowly the black veins of pain crawl up their arms. The two wolves grimace, inhaling sharply before gasping in pain as they let go.

"It won't heal him, but it helps with the pain."

"Did Stiles really do this?"

"Whatever's controlling him did. Whatever's inside him."

"Well, then how do we get whatever's inside of him the hell out of him?"

"I'm working on it."

* * *

Chris Argent steps off the elevator, he pauses as he notices the door to his apartment is ajar. He pulls out his gun as he moves inside clearing each room. As he enters his office he sees one of his emitters stuck into the top of his desk.

"Lose something?"

Chris whips around swinging his gun hand out in front of him, only for it to be caught in the vise grip of Derek's hand. He grunts as Derek twists his wrist making him drop the gun. Derek places a hand on Chris's throat, his claws itching to break the skin. Meanwhile Chris reaches into the waistband of his pants and pulls out his second gun concealed at the small of his back and pointing it at Derek's head.

They hear someone clear their throat, both men's eyes moving to the open doorway where they find Rayne leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest, giving them a raised eyebrow.

"Are you boys done now?"

Neither of them move, but Chris shifts his eyes back to Derek. "Why are you breaking into my apartment?"

"Why are you leaving emitters in my loft?"

"I have no idea why that would be in your loft."

"Derek, he's telling the truth." Rayne moves into the room over by the desk.

Chris moves the gun away from Derek's head and the Beta releases him from his grasp. Chris rubs his neck as he walks over behind his desk.

"I spent the entirety of the last two days trying to find Stiles."

"Any luck?"

"No."

"Us either." The two lock eyes, before Derek nods. "Okay, we're all trying to find Stiles. Mind if I ask what you planned on doing if you find him?"

"Well, that depends on which Stiles I find." He pulls the stake out of his desk. He steps over to his locker he keeps his emitters in, "Broken." He finds a briefcase inside, "This isn't mine." Derek moves to grab it but Chris grabs his arm. "Careful."

Chris runs his hand around the outside of the case checking for wires or anything indicating a trap. Finding none he lifts the case out of the cabinet and places it on the desk. He opens it and finds the case is full of money.

"How much do you think that is?"

"105,000. But it doesn't make sense. We never took the money."

"Whose money is it?"

"It belongs to a yakuza named Katashi. He has a nickname."

"You mean something like…"

"Shit." Rayne whispers as she sees her father come through the door with two more Agent's.

He holds up an evidence bag containing the metal finger Katashi wore. "Silverfinger."

"Where did you get that?"

"Off Katashi's dead body."

* * *

Next thing the two men know they are handcuffed to a bench in the police station lobby. Rayne however is lead into her father's office and handcuffed to the chair. Derek made a rather big fuss when she was separated from him, that gave her father a reason to think she and the man had something going on between them. She rolls her eyes as he paces in front of her, secretly she hopes he might have a nervous breakdown. She trains her hearing to the two men sitting outside.

* * *

"So, I don't suppose you have any idea why Stiles would frame us for murder?"

"I didn't think Stiles was smart enough to frame us for murder." Derek quips.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely convinced that's why we're here."

"What do you mean?"

"McCall's going to come out here any minute and probably talk attorneys. Say you've agreed to allow me to represent you."

"Why should I trust your attorney?"

"Because I'm not calling my attorney yet. I just want more time?"

"To do what?"

"To figure out what we're really doing here."

* * *

An hour passes and Derek is looking down at his cuffs. "I could easily get out of these, you know."

"So could I. But I'm not interested in being a fugitive from the law."

"Well, I'm not interested in being a victim to a 17-year-old possessed by a psychotic fox."

"Just give me a few more minutes." He notices the wolf pulling on his restraints. "Derek!"

The wolf sighs, "Fine. If something happens, don't expect me to risk my life trying to save yours."

Derek returns his hearing into Agent McCall's office, Rayne's steady heartbeat is a calming sound. He hears her speak and listens in on the conversation between father and daughter.

* * *

"Are you gonna tell me what the hell we're doing here?"

Rafael doesn't stop his pacing, in fact Rayne swears he starts going faster. "Okay, fine. But would you please say something, anything! Just stop pacing, you're making me dizzy."

"Are you dating him?"

That wasn't what Rayne guessed would be his first question, so it caught her off guard. "What?"

"Derek Hale. Are you dating him?"

"It's a little more complicated than that but yeah, you could call it dating. Although it's more along the lines of a forever type of thing."

Rafael stops dead in his tracks, he turns back to his daughter, a murderous look on his face as he points to Derek. "You married him?!"

Rayne fingers the bite mark on her hip. "More or less."

"Does your mother know?"

"Of course she knows, she didn't run out on us when we were kids. She knows everything about us, you would've too if you had stuck around. It's a little late to act all fatherly don't ya think?"

"She approves of him?"

"What are you getting at Dad?" Then venom in her voice is chilling even to Derek.

"He's a murder suspect, of three people including his sister. Did you know that?"

"Of course I know that. I knew his sister, her name was Laura and he loved her. He was acquitted, the Sheriff trusts him and so do I, that's all that matters."

"You trust him?"

"With my life."

"How well do you know him?"

Rayne laughs, "Are you serious? Do you think I would trust him if I didn't know him?" Rafael merely gives her a raised eyebrow, Rayne blows out a deep breath. "I've known him since we were kids. When mom was at work and Scott was with Stiles, Derek's family was all I had. They took me in, took care of me, taught me, loved me."

"You think he truly loves you?"

Rayne focuses, she hears Derek's heartbeat and his slow whispered words. "I love you." No blips, no upticks, just the truth. She smirks up at her father, "There's no doubt in my mind."

* * *

Suddenly the office is filled with chaos, officers running around everywhere. One of them slides to the floor and unlocks the cuffs from Chris's wrist. "What's happening?"

The officer doesn't speak as he moves over to Derek's cuffs. Derek trains his hearing, he turns his head to the window behind him as he hears ticking coming from a box on the Sheriff's desk. Derek's face contorts in fear as the ticking comes to a stop. "Get down!"

Derek lays himself over Chris as the office behind them erupts, pieces of wood and debris flying over the two men as they huddle as far down as they can get.

* * *

"Derek!" Rayne screams as the explosion rocks the station, she struggles against the cuffs before she growls and rips them from her wrists. She stands up staggering to the door, she gasps at the fresh tears in her stomach, she knows then Derek is hurt. She rushes out finding her brother, Stiles and the Sheriff in front of her.

"Get me an ambulance here, at the Sheriff's station. We've got an explosion. We got multiple officers down. Multiple officers down. We need an ambulance ASAP. On the double."

Stiles kneels down next to a wounded officer. "Scott? Scott?"

Scott rushes over to his friend's side.

* * *

Opposite them Chris staggers to his feet, he grabs hold of the wolf that is shakily standing before him. "Derek. Derek."

Derek breaths heavily repeating, "I'm okay." He has pieces of glass and wood imbedded in his back.

"You saved my life."

"Derek!" Chris steps back as Rayne rushes up to them. "Oh my God. Derek."

"I'm okay. Promise." His face grows dark. "Are you okay?"

She smiles, "Yeah. I'm fine baby." She sets him down and starts to pull out the shards of glass and wood. She hopes the two don't notice the steady stream of blood running down her side. She fights to stay conscious as she finishes removing the debris from Derek's back.

Derek turns back to her but something else catches his attention, in the midst of all the chaos and noise, he hears drops. The smell of blood assaults his nose but it's not from any of the officers, it has a sweet smell to it not the copper most blood does. "Rayne." She turns her head hearing the concerned tone of Derek, her eyes meet his and she knows he knows. "Show me."

She sighs lifting up the hem of her shirt, Derek growls at the fresh jagged cuts marring her stomach. His eyes meet her face, his look softens. "I'm so sorry Rayne."

"I'll be okay. We'll figure this out."

"Yes we will." The conviction and determination in his voice gives her new hope as he cradles her in his arms.

* * *

"Can you do something?" Stiles asks as they kneel by the officer. "Take his pain? Anything to make it easier?"

Scott takes the officer's hand into his own, taking his pain into him, the officer dies seconds after Scott relieves his pain. Kira rushes in and grabs the two telling them the Oni are coming.

* * *

They rush to the vet's, Stiles unlocks the door and rushes inside as Kira and Scott fight the approaching Oni. Scott is stabbed through the stomach with a sword, the two teens help him inside. Without warning, Stiles smashes Kira's head into the table knocking her out. When he looks up at his best friend Scott realizes this is not Stiles, this is the Nogitsune.

The Nogitsune tells him how he should never trust a fox, they are tricksters. The Nogitsune feeds on chaos, strife and pain. He manipulated Scott into taking away Isaac's, then Coach's and the Deputy's. Now the Nogitsune steals the pain out of Scott. "They'll fool you. They'll fool everyone."

"Not everyone." Deaton steps up injecting Stiles with the lichen, the teen falls to the floor unconscious.

He turns to Scott and pulls out the sword, Scott groans at the pain. "What was that? Was that a cure? Is he okay?"

"The fox is poisoned. But it's not dead. Not yet."


	8. Echo House

**I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my original character Rayne and anything else that seems out of place.**

**As always thank you to Marine 76 and my girl teresaseda28 for her amazing reviews that just inspire me to keep writing ****:)**

* * *

Rayne was livid, she had been locked in her father's office all night. She hadn't seen Derek since after the explosion…

* * *

"_There I got 'em all out. How do you feel?"_

_Derek turned smiling at her, it was a genuine one he only saved just for her. "A little sore but no worse for wear." His face darkened as his hand swept across her abdomen. "How are you?"_

"_Healing. Slowly, but the bleeding has stopped."_

"_Rayne I swear to you, we are going to find out what's happening to you. I won't stop searching until I've found a cure."_

"_You make me sound like I have some incurable disease." She giggled._

_Derek smiled, "You do. It's called Haleitis."_

"_Ooh, sounds bad. Is there a cure?"_

"_A lifetime of kisses and love. Not to mention the passionate, rough sex."_

_The playful glint in his eyes made her heart race. This was the side of Derek she fell in love with, the side only she got to see. She wound her arms up around his neck pulling his lips down to hers and kissing him sweetly._

"_God that sounds horrible. How will I ever survive?"_

_The two laughed before Derek leaned down to kiss her again, but she was suddenly ripped from his arms. He looked up to find her upper arm in Rafael's grasp, Derek frowned as he took a step forward ready to rip Rafael apart when his arms are seized by two officers. He knew he could easily throw them off but a pleading look from Rayne had him backing down, allowing the officers to drag him and Chris to the cells._

_Rayne is seconds away from tearing her father in two as he forcibly shoves her down into the chair in his office, handcuffing her to it._

"_What the hell is your problem?!"_

"_I may not be able to stop you from being with the likes of him, but I can control it in my presence."_

"_You're a bastard."_

* * *

Rayne struggles against the cuffs as they bite into her wrist with every movement. She is considering ripping the cuffs from the chair when her father enters the office once again.

"I want to see Derek."

"No."

"You can't do this."

"He's a suspect in a murder investigation, so yes I can."

"And I'm pretty sure you found me with the two of them. So that means I'm a suspect as well, so why don't you get off your ass, book me and take me to my cell!"

"And you give you exactly what you want? I don't think so." He shoves the phone on his desk over in front of her, then un-cuffs one of her hands. "Why don't you call your mother to come take you home."

He walks out of the office as Rayne lets out a huff of air as she picks up the phone and dials the hospital. After two transfers later she reaches her mother.

"Rayne, what's wrong?"

"You need to come down to the station and get me or I'm going to be sent to prison, after I MURDER MY FATHER!"

Rayne makes sure she yells the last part just for Rafael's benefit, she can hear him standing just outside the door.

"Why are you at the station?"

"I'm a murder suspect." Rayne smiles.

Melissa sighs, "I'll be right there."

* * *

While she waits for her mother Rayne focuses her hearing on Derek and Chris who are having a conversation in the cells.

The two men sit back to back against the wall separating their cells. Derek is listening, his eyes are closed as he focuses his hearing to the officers in the other room.

Chris is getting impatient. "Still nothing? Derek?"

"Hold on." The wolf says not opening his eyes. Soon the voices become louder like he is sitting next to them.

"Hey, where's the Sheriff?" A deputy asks.

"Stilinski's out for the day. So the Katashi murder is now a Federal Investigation. Everything here that wasn't blown up needs to be placed in Lockup."

Derek opens his eyes, "You were right. They're moving all the evidence."

"Was there anything about the murder itself? Any other details?"

"Just about putting Katashi's things in a Federal Lockup and something about Stilinski being out for the day. You know if all of this is true, people are dead because of Stiles."

"But is it really Stiles? Remember, we've had this problem before."

"But we got lucky with Jackson." Derek thinks for a moment. "What happens when you don't get lucky?"

"I guess that depends on how much or how little of Stiles is left. You ever heard of the Berserkers?"

"Germanic warriors. They wore the skins of bears to channel their ferocity."

"They didn't just wear them. They became them." Chris takes a breath, he's worried, thinking about something. "You know, a couple of years ago, a family came to us for help with their son. This group of teenagers, they were doing all sorts of rituals with animal skins. Somehow they tapped into it. But with Berserkers, the human side doesn't last long. They're not tempered by the moon."

"He killed people?"

"He tore them apart. Eventually, I had to tell the family their son was gone. Took three of us to take him down. Almost every bullet we had. And when it was over, I felt no remorse. None. I knew that kid was long gone."

"Would you feel any remorse putting Stiles down?"

"Stiles? Yes. But not a Nogitsune."

* * *

Rayne sighed as she let her hearing fade back to normal. As much as she knew what needed to be done, the thought of Stiles being gone caused her heart to constrict. He was her brother, her friend, one of the sweetest, funniest and smartest people she knew. She couldn't imagine what this town or even her life would be like without him. Not to mention how it would effect Scott.

She shook the depressing thoughts from her head as her mother came through the door.

"Let her go right now." Melissa was fuming at Rafael, how could he treat his own daughter like this.

Rafael grit his teeth as he released the hand cuffs, pocketing the key and setting the cuffs on the desk.

Rayne glared at her father as she stood up, "I will be back and you will let me see him." With that she walked out with her mother.

* * *

And return she did, an hour later. She caused a big enough distraction with her father to capture the attention of every officer in the station. Which was part of her plan to allow Scott and the others to retrieve the scroll from Katashi's finger outside in the armored truck.

* * *

Rayne meets up with her brother at the Vet's office, the two stand and watch as Deaton attempts to read the scroll that the pack retrieved.

"There isn't much here unfortunately."

"Does it say anything?" Scott questions, his voice wavering.

"My Japanese isn't great. But it appears to say that one method of expelling a Nogitsune is to change the body of the host."

"Change the body." Scott whispers almost to himself, he's thinking hard.

"Which begs the question, how do we change Stiles' body?"

Rayne and Scott's eyes instantly find one another, they both know what has to be done. They look back to Deaton replying in tandem. "By turning him into a werewolf."


	9. The Fox & The Wolf

**I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my original character Rayne and anything else that seems out of place.**

**As always thank you to my girl teresaseda28 for her amazing reviews that just inspire me to keep writing ****:)**

* * *

Scott and Kira find out that the picture that Stiles and Malia found in Eichen House, is a picture of Kira's mother. She in reality is 900 years old.

They find out that the Nogitsune incident happened back in the 1900's, the Nogitsune came from Kira's mother.

* * *

Back at the police station Rayne is impatiently standing by as Chris and Derek stand at the counter retrieving their belongings. She had finally convinced her father that he had nothing to hold Derek and Chris for, no proof that they were part of Katashi's death.

The Deputy hits a button extending Chris' electric cattle prod. "I'm sorry. I can't let you leave with this. It's way above the legal limit."

"I only use it for hunting."

Rayne gives a low chuckle that has even Derek cracking a grin that he quickly hides in favor of glaring at Chris.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure you could use it to jump-start a 747."

"This property belongs to me and the charges were dropped." He glances over at the two wolves. "Although, I'm not exactly sure who's responsible for that."

"I am." The three turn to find Sheriff Stilinski standing next to Chris at the counter. "I'll take care of this, Parish."

"Sheriff, I'm not kidding. This thing's a few watts from being a lightsaber."

The Sheriff grabs the rod, closing it. "I said I'll take care of it."

He motions them into his office and the three follow obediently, intrigued to hear why he's letting them go.

"The specialist I saw in LA told me the thing that every doctor says when he's trying to avoid a lawsuit. "We can't say for sure." And then I spoke with Melissa."

He holds up two CT scans. "These are brain scans. My wife's and Stiles'." He hands them to Chris. "I knew they were similar."

Chris stacks the two photos one on top of the other, the images match up perfectly in every aspect.

"But those are the same. Exactly the same."

"I'm guessing this isn't possible?" Derek wagers.

"Not even remotely." The Sheriff confirms.

"So the trickster is still playing tricks." Rayne adds still eyeing the scans.

"But why this trick?" Derek wonders.

"When I was in the Army, an officer told me, "If you want to defeat your enemy, you don't take away their courage. You take away their hope."

"You don't look like a man who gives up hope easily." Chris states.

"But Stiles might. If this thing inside him, if it's using his mother's disease as some sort of psychological trick, then this isn't just a fight for his body. It's also a fight for his mind. Right?"

Chris nods. "You know, he's left people severely injured."

"And other's severely dead." Derek adds.

"That's why I need the three of you. I need people who are experienced in this kind of thing. I need you to help me stop him."

"And by stop him, you mean trap him." Chris guesses.

Stilinski nods, he picks up the cattle prod handing it back to Argent. Chris takes a hold of it but the Sheriff doesn't let go right away. After a stare between both men as they reach a silent agreement, Stilinski lets go.

* * *

Derek, Rayne, and the Sheriff follow Argent back to his place where they meet up with Allison. She leads them into the office where several weapons are laid out on the desk.

"This is everything non-lethal I could find."

"Take all of it." Chris tells them.

"What's the plan here?" The Sheriff questions hoping he has done the right thing by his son.

"Well, our best shot right now is for Derek and Rayne to try to pick up Stiles' scent at Eichen House. Especially if he went through something stressful there."

"Should all four of us be going to the same place?"

"Where else has Stiles been showing up?"

"School, the hospital." Allison answers.

"Okay, hold on." Derek interrupts. "We did this already. He disappeared. We started looking for him. Then walked right into a trap at the hospital."

Chris realizes what's going on. "He's getting us to repeat the same moves."

"So, what do we do? Wait for him to come to us?" Allison questions definitely not liking the sound of that plan.

"We can't. Not if the oni find him when the sun goes down." Derek reminds them.

"Scott's working on that right now, with Kira." Rayne informs them.

"That's the problem." Chris says. "We're all trying to outfox the fox."

The five of them let out a collective sigh, they simultaneously hang their heads.

Stilinski sighs, "Listen. I'll understand if anyone wants to back out."

"I'm not gonna be the first wolf to run from a fox." Derek says picking up several of the weapons.

"He's my brother. I'm staying." Rayne states her arms crossed over her chest.

Chris picks up the cattle prod. "Apparently I'm carrying the lightsaber."

"Dad, you, Derek and Rayne hit Eichen house. Sheriff, it's you and me at the hospital. We all meet in the school."

Allison and the Sheriff walk out the door, however Derek and Rayne pause by the door. They watch Chris pick up his 45 caliber handgun and load a clip into it.

"Making sure you have a few lethal options just in case?" Derek asks.

"I like to prepare for the worst."

* * *

At the hospital Allison has a mini meltdown in the elevator, but Stilinski does a good job of comforting her. His phone rings and with the new app he installed with his security system, they find Stiles sitting in his room at the house, he smiles up at the camera.

* * *

Using Kira's thunder powers her mother rebuilds the Katana she used to kill the previous Nogitsune.

* * *

At the Stilinski house the group has met up, Stiles is nowhere to be found. What they do find however is a chess board in his room with odd colors of tape stuck to several pieces with all of their names on it.

"What is all this? What are these sticky notes for?"

"This is what Stiles used to try and explain to me about all of… you." Stilinski tells them.

"Well, maybe it's a message from Stiles." Allison suggests. "The real Stiles."

"You think there's any reason why my name's on the king?" Derek asks.

"Well, you're heavily guarded. Though I guess the alarming detail is that you're one move from being in checkmate."

"It's not a message from Stiles. It's a threat from the Nogitsune." Chris tells them.

"He's at the loft. That's what he's trying to tell us." Allison clarifies.

"And he wants us to come there." Chris says.

"Night's falling." Derek reminds them.

"This couldn't sound any more like a trap."

"I don't think it is." Stilinski says eyeing Chris.

"I think your opinion might be slightly biased, Sheriff."

"Hear me out. What we're dealing with here is basically someone who lacks motive. No rhyme, no reason, right?"

"Meaning what?"

"Our enemy is not a killer. It's a trickster. The killing is just a by-product."

"If you're trying to say it won't kill us, I'm not feeling too confident about that." Derek states squeezing the hand that held Rayne's at his side.

"It won't. It wants irony. It wants to play a trick. It wants a joke. All we need to do, is come up with a new punch line."

"Well, the sun is setting, Sheriff." Chris reminds him. "What do you have in mind?"

Stilinski stares down at the chess board.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski opens the door to Derek's loft, he finds Stiles standing just before the big bay window.

The teen turns looking back over his shoulder. "Hi Dad."


	10. De-Void

**I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my original character Rayne and anything else that seems out of place.**

**Thank you to Marine76 for the review.**

**Sorry for my absence over the holiday weekend, I was at the lake enjoying a few beers and the sun. In honor of that, I'm posting two chapters for your enjoyment.**

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski steps cautiously down the stairs into the loft towards his son. He holds a pair of handcuffs in his left hand.

"You want to handcuff me?"

"If my son is still here, if there's still a part of him standing here in front of me, then he'll put these on willingly and he'll come with me, because he knows, I'm here to protect him from himself and from others."

Stiles holds up his hands, Stilinski steps forward and gently places the cuff around his son's wrists.

No sooner does he clasp them on then Stiles looks up and the Sheriff knows immediately that this isn't Stiles, but the Nogitsune.

"You're not my son."

The handcuffs hit the floor, broken into pieces. From behind the Sheriff through the door walks Allison, Chris, Derek and Rayne.

The five stand in the middle of the loft. Stiles, or rather Stiles' body stands in front of them.

Allison steps up to Stiles' left side and raises a Taser, firing.

Within a split second Stiles grabs the ends of the Taser lines and tugs them, before he rips the Taser from Allison's hands and tosses it away.

Derek growls as he steps up preparing to take Stiles down, he swings at Stiles, but he is grabbed by his left arm. Stiles twists Derek's arm back, earning a groan from the wolf, before he grasps the front of Derek's shirt and slams his face down onto the table, then turns around and throws him against the wall.

Derek slams to the floor which earns a groan from both he and Rayne. Luckily after checking herself over, it wasn't severe enough to open a wound on Rayne.

Rayne rushes to Derek's side, as she reaches him and kneels down they hear a gun cock. They both look up to find Chris has his gun pulled and pointed at Stiles chest.

The Sheriff raises his hand. "Argent, listen to me. Don't do this."

"Why not? I've done it before. Werewolves, berserkers. I can easily add a Nogitsune to the list."

The Sheriff pulls his gun cocking it as he levels it to Argent's head. "You're not going to shoot my son."

"You said it yourself, Sheriff. That's not your son."

"Put it down. Put it down."

The Nogitsune uses Stiles' voice to try to convince the Sheriff to fire. "Dad, he's gonna shoot me. He's gonna kill me, Dad."

"Don't listen." Argent warns the Sheriff.

"Put it down. Now! Do it! Put it down!"

The Nogitsune turns to Chris. "Pull the trigger. Come on."

"Listen to me, you put the gun down now!"

"Shoot me."

"Put the gun down now!"

"Dad." Allison yells.

"Shoot me!"

"Put the gun down!"

"Shoot me!"

"Argent, you put it down!"

"Strife." Allison realizes what is going on as she sees the sun go down. "Stop, stop it! This is what he wants. This is exactly what he wants."

"Not exactly." Stiles says with a sinister smile. "I was kind of hoping Scott would be here. But I'm glad you all have your guns out. But you're not here to kill me." He turns towards the window as the four oni materialize from the shadows. "You're here to protect me."

He steps back behind the Sheriff and Chris, who each take aim and fire at the oni. However as Chris goes to fire he finds his gun will not engage. After two unfired shots, he pulls his backup from the small of his back and begins firing.

Derek, Rayne and Allison move in behind Stiles, they face the door as more oni appear in front of them.

Scott and Kira rush into the loft, the group takes aim at them before they realize who they are and lower their guns.

There is no sign of Stiles.

* * *

Derek sits on the floor a wide open bleeding gash on the back of his left shoulder. Rayne kneels next to him, she can feel the blood dripping down her arm inside her jacket sleeve, but she says nothing not wanting to worry Derek further.

"What happened?" Scott asks.

"They disappeared." Allison tells him as she catches her breath. "They literally just vanished."

The Sheriff sighs, "And so did Stiles."

* * *

Shortly after everyone had left, Derek and Rayne stood side-by-side in front of the desk. The two were still bleeding, though Derek hadn't noticed that he wasn't the only one hurt.

On the top sat a chess board, Derek had just laid down all the pieces when Peter joined them standing opposite them at the desk.

"What are you doing? And more importantly, why aren't you healing?"

Derek glances over at his left shoulder, the wound is wide at least an inch. "It's from one of their swords. It'll heal."

"By playing chess?"

"Back in his room, Stiles had a board with both of our names on the pieces." He motions between he and Rayne. "If this is a game to him, then I need to figure out the plays."

Peter helps set up some of the pieces. "Not so easy to do when it's a game without rules."

This catches Derek's attention, he glances up. "What does that mean?"

"You're dealing with the kind of spirit that's lived too long to play by human rules. It's a fox spirit that chose to become human. And supposedly, that's something they can do only after about 100 years. If a Kitsune is an annoying pain in the ass, then a Nogitsune, with is a dark Kitsune, is a freaking disaster."

He pulls on his coat, "Besides, chess is Stiles' game. It's not the game of a Japanese fox. Do yourself a favor, put something on that, before it gets infected."

He steps to the door but adds one last thing before he leaves. "Yours too Raynelle."

Derek's eyes snap up to hers, she blushes worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. She tries to avoid Derek's eyes but his piercing stare causes her to relent. "I'm sorry okay! You had enough to worry without adding me, once again, to the pile."

Derek's gaze turns soft as he takes her face in his hands. "I will never stop worrying about you. I love you Rayne."

"I love you Derek."

He leans down capturing her lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. Rayne growls as his hand comes up and tangles in her hair, tugging on it. She is so lost in his embrace that she misses the buzzing of the fly's wings as it lands on Derek's shoulder and squeezes its way under the skin of his open wound.

She realizes something is wrong as he pulls back from her and whispers against her lips. "Typical female, so easily manipulated."

His free hand closes around her throat, squeezing and effectively shutting down her airway. Rayne pulls back, her eyes find his, but they are not Derek's eyes staring back at her. These are the eyes of a Nogitsune.

Before she has time to react, he smiles and throws her backwards across the loft. She braces herself for the impact she knows is to come. But the impact is more than she can handle, much more force than Derek was capable of, as she slams into the brick wall. Her body leaves an indent as she crumples unconscious to the floor.

* * *

Rayne wakes in a panic, she attempts to raise her arm to her throbbing head but finds she cannot move. Her hands have been bound behind her back and her ankles bound together, she can feel the Wolfsbane from the ropes seeping into her veins, weakening her.

She tries to keep her rapidly closing eyes open as she feels whoever is carrying her place her on a seat. She touches the seat beneath her and recognizes the fabric as the back seat of Derek's FJ. She hears him leave, so she focuses her hearing to follow him. She hears him knock on a door, as the door opens she hears a familiar voice and dreads what Derek is planning on doing.

* * *

"Derek, you all right?"

Derek steps into the Argent's apartment, a black duffle bag on his shoulder. "I need to show you something."

Rayne then hears five small objects patter along the smooth finish of Chris' desk, she knows these to be Talia' claws.

"Do you know who these belonged to?"

Chris is lost he has no idea.

"These claws are all that was left of my mother after your psychotic sister burned her and the rest of my family alive."

Derek raises his gaze to Argent's face, the murderous look has Chris reaching for his gun in his waistband. He leans back just in time to avoid Derek's claws to his face as he draws his gun.

Rayne hears the scuffle in the apartment, shortly after Derek opens the door to the car and hauls her out. He carries her bridal style up and into Chris' office, setting her in a chair opposite the former hunter.

"Chris. Chris can you hear me?"

He groans as he comes to, he is shocked to find Derek tying Rayne's arms behind the chair and each of her ankles to the chair legs.

"Derek what are you doing?"

The two of them watch Derek unzip the bag he brought, he pulls out a bottle of lighter fluid. He walks back over and begins emptying the fluid out all over Chris.

"Derek! What are you doing?!" Rayne screams. She can't believe what is happening.

"Okay, listen. Listen to me." Chris pleads. "Whatever's gotten into your head, this isn't the way to deal with it."

"You burn my family, I burn yours." He drops the bottle and kneels down before Chris, pulling out a zippo lighter and flicking it open. "In fact, I'll burn the whole building down around you."

He brings the lit flame to Chris' face and the hunter in turn blows it out. This agitates Derek even more and he grabs Chris by the face, squeezing his mouth and muffling his screams.

Rayne can only watch in horror as the man she loves is about to light her friend on fire.

Derek releases Chris and backs up sitting down a small table beside Rayne.

"That was Kate. You know I had nothing to do with that."

Derek flicks open the lighter and stares at the lit flame.

"I'm not your enemy, Derek. Not anymore."

"Yeah, you are. You and Allison. Which is why…" He waves the flame close to Chris, but brings it back. "…I'm not gonna light this yet. I'm not." He snaps the lighter closed. "We're going to wait until she gets home. And we're going to let her watch."

Chris struggles against his bindings, screaming. "Derek."

"It's not Derek." Rayne says earning the attention of the hunter. "He's possessed, by the Nogitsune."

A light flashes in Chris' head, it all makes sense now. "So, what about Rayne, Derek? You going to burn her too?"

Derek chuckles, "Of course not. Of course that all depends on her."

"What do you want me to do, Derek?" Rayne asks hoping she can get him to release her and then she can take him down and end this.

"I want you to understand why I have to do this. Understand that this man killed my family, our family."

Rayne nods, "Okay. I understand, Derek. I do, I understand. Can you please let me go?"

Derek sighs as he dips his head and kisses her neck. "You know what I just heard?"

Rayne knows he has caught her as he grabs a fistful of her hair and jerks her head back.

"You lie!"

Rayne's head snaps to the right as Derek's hand makes contact with her cheek.

"Why shouldn't I kill you? How many of us have you murdered? You're not my ally. You're not my ally. You're a hunter." Derek stands by the window his head down, his breathing heavy.

Chris locks eyes with Rayne, he smirks. "You're right. I am a hunter. Trained before I could even speak, and trained others. Do you know what the first lesson we teach is? We take our children, we bind them in a chair just like this. Then we wait for them to get out."

Rayne smirks as she catches on to what Chris is doing, she returns his silent nod.

"Most of them, it takes hours. Others? Seconds." Chris yells as he throws his chair backwards, the wood splinters and cracks releasing him from his bindings. He grabs a spare gun attached to the bottom of his desk.

Derek shifts, growling loudly he hops over the desk towards Chris who grabs him by the back of the neck, shoving his gun up under Derek's chin, the wolf growls loudly in the hunter's face.

"I don't want to kill you, Derek. Don't make me kill you. Please."

Suddenly black blood drips from Derek's nose and he collapses to the floor, unconscious.

"Derek!"

Chris unties Rayne who drops to the floor beside her mate. She lifts his head up onto her lap cradling him. Her eyes shift up to Chris, "What the hell just happened?"


	11. Insatiable

**I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my original character Rayne and anything else that seems out of place.**

**Thank you to Marine76 for the review.**

**Sorry for my absence over the holiday weekend, I was at the lake enjoying a few beers and the sun. In honor of that, I'm posting two chapters for your enjoyment.**

* * *

Deaton takes care of the three wolves by digging the flies out of their bodies.

* * *

Melissa is busy checking on Stiles, deciding if he is really himself. Scott comes in letting him know that Kira's mother is downstairs with the oni. They approach Stiles, grasping him by the neck and boring into him with their yellow eyes. The release him marking him with the safe symbol just as they had done with all the others.

* * *

After, he and Scott go down to the police station, the relief on Stilinski's face at seeing his son okay echoes in the room as he rushes to Stiles hugging him tight.

* * *

Derek and Rayne stand in the elevator facing Chris. Derek's face is a mask of confusion as he stops the door from closing.

"You had a gun pointed at my head. You could've pulled the trigger. Why didn't you?"

"Because you're not my enemy any more, Derek. And I'm not yours."

"The truth is we should be out there looking for him. Right now. Especially if he can do something like this."

"I'm not sure that's actually going to be necessary."

"Why not?"

"Because if he can do something like this…"

"He's stronger than ever."

"Which means he'll be coming for us."

"Come on Derek. Let's go home." Rayne gently moves his hand away from the door, she threads her fingers with his as the doors slide shut.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. While I was watching Derek try to kill Chris and myself, Isaac went postal and tried to kill the twins. Then the three of them joined together and tried to kill Kira and Allison. Then you enlisted Peter, I'm still trying to wrap my head around that, to help you bring Stiles back. Have I got it all so far?"

Scott nods even though his sister can't see him through the phone. "Yep."

"Okay, so then you, and Lydia of all people, which I'm sure was Peter's idea, only I'm sure he had an alternative motive for it. Like learning the name of his child."

"What?" Scott's head snaps up.

Rayne shakes her head, "Never mind, I'm just rambling. So you two go inside Stiles' head to draw him out, which you do by howling to give him your position. That causes the Nogitsune to growl as well which causes the twins, Isaac and Derek to stop what they were doing. So after you bring Stiles back, he then vomits up a pile of bandages that form into the Nogitsune, which turns out is actually the real Stiles. And all the while the void Stiles takes off with Lydia. Did I miss anything?"

"Nope you pretty much got it all." Scott says with a small laugh.

Rayne groans pitching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "God this town makes my head hurt. So what happens now?"

* * *

The group divides up, Scott and Stiles go looking for one of the inmates of Eichen House.

* * *

Allison and Isaac locate Lydia's car but there is no sign of her.

* * *

Kira is being taught the game of the Nogitsune by her mother and father.

* * *

Ethan and Aiden are in the woods trying to track Lydia and void Stiles down, but there are no tracks or scents to follow.

* * *

"Derek, wait stop." Rayne holds up her hand placing it on his chest. "Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear anything."

Rayne listens hard, "It's a shotgun round being chambered."

Suddenly their hearing is filled with shotgun blasts, they quickly take off in the direction of the shots.

* * *

Ethan and Aiden lie on the ground panting, bleeding black blood from their open gunshot wounds.

Ethan looks at his hand, "Wolfsbane. Aiden?"

He glances over at his brother who lies face down, unconscious on the ground several feet away.

He starts to get up but shots ring out over his head, shattering the trees around him. As the shots subside Ethan hoists his brother up, slinging his arm over his shoulder and all but dragging him through the woods.

Several yards later they collapse, both too weak to carry the other. Just as it looks as though hope has run out-

* * *

"Ethan, Aiden."

Rayne's voice is a welcome sound to the boys as she and Derek rush up. Derek picks up Aiden, while Rayne puts an arm around Ethan.

"Run!" On Derek's command the four push forward as shots hit the ground behind them, just missing their legs.

* * *

Allison is working on the scope on her bow, she is restless as Chris comes in. He realizes that he has no more to teach her, so he pulls out a silver making kit from a nearby cabinet.

"I think it's time for you to graduate."

* * *

Void Stiles meanwhile is explaining to Lydia why he needs her. Telling her that he can eat what she feels and he is insatiable. He tells her that her friends have more pressing matters to deal with and none of them are spending their every moment searching for her.

* * *

Coach helps Scott and Stiles locate the missing girl from Eichen House and protect her from the wardens sent to take her back.

* * *

Chris tells Allison that making the silver bullets takes time and they don't have to be perfect. She explains to him that she has her own mold, the bow is her weapon so she should make a silver arrowhead. She tells him just incase something happens, that she loves him, she's proud of him and she's proud of them together.

* * *

Scott, Stiles and the girl Meredith, go back to Scott's house to find Isaac sitting with Rafael. He pulls Scott aside explaining to him why he left his family in the first place. He shows Scott a small dent in the floor at the foot of the stairs. It turns out that Rafael was a drunk and the night before he left he hit Rayne and caused Scott to fall down the stairs knocking him out for a good twenty seconds. That was the last time he ever had a drink.

* * *

Out in the woods Derek and Rayne move the twins into Malia's old coyote den. The two are coughing up black blood as the toxin moves further into their bloodstream.

"Where are we?" Ethan asks lying on the floor.

Derek moves in from the cave opening. "It's a coyote den. Stay quiet."

"Did you see the shooter? You know who it is?" Aiden questions, he is propped up on the rocks across from his brother.

"No, I was a little busy. Who else did you two piss off?"

"We pissed off everyone." Ethan tells him as he struggles to breath. "It was only a matter of time before someone caught up to us."

"Well the bullets have Wolfsbane in them. So, if we don't get you two out of here soon, the poison's going to spread. Stay quiet." He leans forward kissing Rayne. "I'll be back."

Rayne nods as she watches him leave. Her attention turns to the boys, one on either side of her.

"Ethan, Aiden, stay with me. Are you listening? Stay with me."

The two are groggy, she can see them disappearing from her quickly. She glances between the two wolves and tossing her head back with a audible sigh she makes a rash decision.

"Derek's gonna kill me for this." She reaches her hands out to her sides towards the boys. "Give me your hands."

The two shakes their heads quickly knowing that she can't handle taking pain from them both at the same time.

Rayne growls loudly, "Give me your hands!"

The cave shakes with the echo of her Alpha voice, and obeying said Alpha, the boys give her their hands. Rayne gasps, her body tightening, she groans as the immense pain travels from both wolves into her body. The last she hears is a "thank you" from each twin before her eyes slip shut and she lets the darkness consume her.

* * *

Scott meanwhile is trying to explain to his dad that nothing he says matters. He points out the edge of the window sill where, when he got his first skateboard he slid into it and broke his collarbone. The table that used to be glass until he fell on top of it trying to catch a lacrosse ball from Stiles. He ended up with three stitches in his cheek from it.

"This house is full of accidents. The stairs? Maybe it was an accident. Maybe it was worse. But I healed. I don't need your apology. Rayne won't either. So… See you at graduation. Or whenever you decide to show up again."

* * *

Derek returns to the cave with Argent, he growls as he find Rayne unconscious on the floor. Together the wolf and the hunter get the wolves into the car and back to Derek's loft. Rayne has awoken during the drive, however as she catches Derek's glare she wishes she had stayed unconscious.

The group makes their way up into the loft setting the twins on the couch.

"You go sit down now!" Derek orders pointing Rayne towards the bed.

She obeys with a tiny growl, she hates being treated like a child, scolded.

"I found these on the ground." Derek says taking out a shotgun shell from his jacket pocket and handing it to Chris who takes it with a skeptical gaze.

"This wasn't Araya, was it?" Chris asks.

"I don't think so. They don't look like her shells."

Chris looks at the bottom of them shell, suddenly recognition fills his face. "That's not possible."

His phone rings before he can speak, he answers it to find Allison on the other end. She tells them that they have found Lydia. Chris begs her to wait for him but she says she can't then hangs up the phone.

* * *

Scott, Allison, Kira, Stiles and Isaac head to Oak Creek. They find Kira's mother there waiting for them with the oni behind her. In an instant the oni disappear.

Without warning Void Stiles steps through the gates with the oni behind him. The group realizes that this is what he was after all along. He now has control of the oni.

A battle rages outside, Kira and Allison giving everything they have against the oni. Isaac shifts taking on several oni alone but they are too much for him. They tear into his flesh with their swords.

Allison draws her last arrow, the one with the silver tip, she fires-

The oni stops in its tracks. The wound glows with a yellow light as the ground shakes, then the oni disintegrates before their eyes.

But with the distraction another oni steps up stabbing Allison through with its sword. She staggers, then falls-

Scott catches her in his arms. He cradles her to the ground holding her close to him.

"Allison?"

"Did you find her? Is she okay? Is Lydia safe?"

"She's okay. Yeah."

Scott reaches down laying his hand over hers, but something is wrong.

"I can't. I can't take your pain."

She smiles up at him. "It's because it doesn't hurt."

Scott realizes what she means by this. "No."

"It's okay."

"Allison."

She starts sobbing. "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's perfect. I'm in the arms of my first love. The first person I've ever loved. The person I'll always love. I love you. I love you. Scott. Scott McCall."

She smiles touching his face, blood now can be seen on her lips.

"Don't, please don't. Allison don't, please." Scott cannot contain his emotion, tears fall freely from his eyes.

"You have to tell my dad." She chokes out through her tears. "You have to tell my dad. Tell him." She stutters as her last breath escapes from her body.

Scott sobs as he holds her close, stroking her hair. He kisses her forehead.

Not one person doesn't feel this loss.

Lydia screams out her pain as she stays next to Stiles.

Isaac crumbles to the ground.

Kira and her mother hold one another.

Two figures rush through the gates that no one sees at first.

Chris rushes into the courtyard gun drawn, but he is stopped dead in his tracks as he sees Allison's prone body laying in Scott's arms.

He grabs onto the fence for support as his body threatens to give out underneath of him.

Rayne steps forward catching Chris. He turns his head to stare at her. The fresh tears in her blue eyes confirm what he already knows himself but his heart cannot admit.

Allison is dead.

He collapses to the ground cradled in Rayne's arms. He wraps his tightly around her waist as he lets grief overcome his body.

Rayne looks up her eyes finding her brother's. She turns her head towards the sky-

A long, mournful howl pierces the night, joined quickly by two others.

Rayne, Scott and Isaac sound together, their cries clenching the others hearts as everyone around mourns the loss of their love, their friend and a member of their pack. They all know that nothing will soothe the ache in their hearts.

Nothing will fill the hole left by Allison Argent.


	12. The Divine Move

**I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I only own my original character Rayne and anything else that seems out of place.**

Thank you to** Marine76 and teresaseda28 **for the reviews.

Yes I am a b***h, I am sorry for the depressing mood of the last chapter. Yes, when I watched Allison die on the show I cried, and I cried as I was writing that chapter and this one as well.

Yes this is the final chapter of **Fire & Ice 4: Nightmares In the Flesh **and yes you will probably tear up some, I know I did.

* * *

Rayne sits at the police station with Scott, Lydia and Isaac. The mood surrounding them is somber, none of them speaking, too struck with grief.

Allison is really gone.

Rayne's eyes drift over to her brother sitting beside her, his head in his hands. She can hear their earlier conversation with Chris replaying in her head.

* * *

_Scott watches Allison take her last breath, lying in his arms. _

"_Scott, look at me. Look at me."_

_Chris demands as Scott leans against the wrought iron fence, his body so heavy he can barely hold himself up._

"_Scott, look at me. You have to remember. You called me first, okay? Say it. You called me first."_

_Scott is breathing heavily as he forces the foreign words from his mouth. "I… I called you first."_

"_Not you. Say Mr. Argent or her dad."_

"_I called her dad first."_

"_What else? What happened?"_

"_There were two of them."_

"_Mmm-hmm."_

"_They tried to steal our car." He stutters. "They wore masks. One of them had a knife."_

"_You think. Don't get specific, Scott. You saw something sharp and metallic. You think it was a knife. What do you say next? If you get confused, what do you always repeat?"_

"_It happened so fast."_

"_That's right. Say it again. Scott!" He grabs his shoulder. "Say it again."_

_Scott turns to him but instead of repeating his words… "How are you doing this?"_

"_It's what we do. It's what we do."_

* * *

Back in the office Isaac is being interrogated by Parrish and the Sheriff.

"Can you remember anything else? Anything else? Isaac?"

"I'm sorry." He whispers staring down at the floor. "It just happened so fast."

* * *

Stiles is sitting with Kira's family having tea, they are trying to figure out what to do next. Her mother tells Stiles it is time for a divine move. They realize it is time to speak to the one person who knows about where the Nogitsune was trapped. The Nemeton. It was time to speak to Deaton.

* * *

Isaac accompanies Chris back to the apartment, he hangs back as Chris steps in and moves down the hallway. Isaac sobs as he shuts the door behind them.

"I appreciate the concern, but you don't have to stay. I'll be alright. I've dealt with this before."

He turns back to Isaac and steps past him reaching for the door.

"I have a capacity and… An ability to compartmentalize my emotions."

Isaac turns to him, whispering. "I don't."

Chris takes him into his arms holding the teen close as he sheds his tears. Chris' face meanwhile is a mask of rage and anger.

* * *

Back at the Sheriff's office, Stilinski walks into the office to speak with Parrish.

"Hey. We need to try and keep this quiet for as long as we can. Once the press finds out about this, they're gonna be all over those kids."

"You want a squad car outside your house?"

Stilinski sighs. "Yeah, might be a good idea tonight."

Suddenly something outside of the office door catches Parrish' attention. A dark form materializing behind the back of another officer. He draws his weapon as he stands up.

Stilinski sees this and turns in time to see the officer sliced across the back by the oni' sword.

Parrish takes the moment to unload a full clip into the masked figure.

* * *

Back in the loft Rayne stands by watching as Derek holds a lighter to the skin of Ethan's back. The sound and smell of sizzling flesh fills the air.

Derek snaps the zippo shut. "Should be fine in a couple of hours. Unless whoever shot you manages to find you again."

Aiden sighs from his position by the window, before he turns striding purposely towards the door. "Lydia's with Scott. We need to go."

"Are you gonna try to convince her to go with you?"

"I'm gonna try and convince her to run and hide. Like any sane person would do?"

"And Danny?" Rayne says standing next to Derek.

"Allison's dead. Stiles is dying. What do you think?"

"I think Danny won't believe you. And Lydia would never run and hide." Derek states.

"Because of Stiles?"

"Because of Scott. You've been trying to find a into his pack. Trying to earn his trust, trying to fight for him. You've had it wrong the whole time. You don't fight for a leader. You fight for a leader's cause."

"What cause?" Aiden asks.

"Scott's always been about one thing. Saving his friends. He will do anything and everything to save the people he cares about. When there's no chance of winning, he keeps fighting. When all hope is lost, he finds another way. And when he's beaten down, he stands up again. You want to earn a place in his pack? You want redemption? Find another way to stand and fight."

* * *

After the two had left Derek turned to find Rayne sitting on the edge of the desk, smiling at him.

"What?"

She shrugs. "Nothing. I've just never heard you talk about my brother like that. It almost sounds like you like him. Like family."

He rolls his eyes as he steps up to her standing between her legs, he rests his hands on her hips as hers wind up around his neck.

"What can I say, they've all grown on me. I've learned a lot from Scott, more than I thought I could. Besides, I've got to stay on his good side if I wanna shot at you marrying me one day."

Rayne's smile fades. "What?"

"Not the reaction I was looking for. Rayne I love you, and I want you to be my wife. Not right now, but sometime down the road. I've almost lost you twice, I don't want to do it again."

"Derek I would love to be your wife. But what do you say we deal with the problem at hand, and the small issue of me spontaneously bleeding whenever you get hurt. Then we'll talk, okay?"

Derek nods giving her a deep kiss, Rayne smiles as she hops down off the desk to answer her ringing phone. He watches her step to the window, sighing he pulls something out of his pocket. After staring at it a moment he places it back in his pocket.

* * *

Scott and Lydia meanwhile go to meet with Deaton. They find out that the box that holds Talia Hale's claws, could be used to trap the Nogitsune. If it was made from the wood of the Nemeton.

"It was." Deaton tells them.

"How do you know?"

"Because I made it."

* * *

At that moment Void Stiles steps up to the information desk at the hospital.

"Hi, there."

The nurse looks up as two oni materialize behind Void Stiles.

"Could you page Melissa McCall for me, please?"

The oni then stabs the man through the stomach with a sword, he drops to the ground.

Void Stiles looks over his shoulder at the oni with a look that says "really?"

"Well, I guess I'll just find her myself."

The lights in the hospital flicker, the sounds of screaming and people dying fills the air. The oni stride down the hallways killing anyone in their path as Void Stiles stands back and watches with a sadistic smile.

* * *

In the police station Parrish, Stilinski and another office hunker down behind the desks in the office.

The Sheriff stands and moves to the door, he peeks around the corner at the body lying on the floor. In a split second the oni screeches and flips itself to its feet. Another oni materializes behind the Sheriff and he ducks in time to miss the slash from the sword.

He backs up to the desk as the three offices open fire on the oni trying to hold them at bay but they keep advancing.

* * *

"I just think it would be better if it came from you."

Melissa is walking down the hospital hallway with Rafael, she holds an armful of charts on her left side.

"So I tell Scott and Rayne that their dad went back to San Francisco, says he's sorry, but he didn't have time to say goodbye?"

"Right. Then I'll send a follow-up email or something."

Melissa looks up at him with an incredulous look. "You're an idiot."

"What's wrong with that?"

She furrows her brows, "Seriously?" She shakes her head before stepping onto the elevator, not believing he could be this stupid.

"Raf, you say that you want a relationship with your son and daughter. You can't just bail after one fight."

"They hate me."

"Rayne hates you. Scott doesn't. He just wants you to try harder."

Suddenly the elevator lurches, the lights begin flickering.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know." He draws his gun just in case.

The doors ding before opening, two oni stand in the hallway. Rafael pushes Melissa behind him as the oni turn towards them. He fires at them as he reaches over and pushes the button to close the doors. After the doors close he turns back to Melissa…

Only to find her lying on the floor, a gash on her left thigh where they cut her with a sword.

* * *

Isaac sits in Allison' room on the edge of the bed, one of her ring daggers in his hands. He's running his finger along the blade when Chris steps in the room.

"Careful. That one takes some practice."

He gently takes the dagger from the Beta when he hands it to him. He crosses over to the window holding the knife in his hands.

"When Allison was learning, she had to bandage her fingers because they got so raw. She wouldn't give up on it, though."

"She kept trying to say something."

"What's that?"

"She was trying to say something to Scott. "You have to tell him," she said." He sniffles. "You have to tell my father…" She didn't get a chance to finish it, but I'm sure it was just that she loved you."

Chris sits next to Isaac, his face contorting in sadness as he worried his lips together.

"It's okay. It's okay, she, she made a point of telling me earlier."

"Earlier?"

"There's a tradition we have."

"The silver bullet."

"She was making a silver arrowhead."

Chris hands the broken arrow to Isaac before he heads to the door. Isaac studies it a moment before he asks.

"Where is it?"

Chris turns back in the doorway.

"The arrowhead." Isaac clarifies.

"Downstairs."

Isaac stands up a small smile on his face. "I need to see it." He steps past Chris towards the door.

"Why?"

"Cause I have a feeling it isn't there."

* * *

Melissa screams in pain as she sits herself up, propped against the elevator wall. She looks down at her leg, the cut is giving off some sort of black cloud.

"Ow!"

"What the hell is that?"

"I think it's poisonous. It hurts like hell."

Rafael rips a piece of fabric into strips.

"Oh, be careful."

Melissa groans as he ties one of them around her leg just above her knee.

"I'm gonna get you out of here."

* * *

Back in the police station the officers are still firing at the two oni, but they are having no effect on them.

Parrish' gun jams, he manages to clear the chamber and reloads the clip. Just as he takes aim the Sheriff steps up beside him.

"You're gonna need a bigger gun."

He whips up the shotgun in his hands and fires a round into the oni standing in front of them. It takes the creature off its feet, it hits the floor with a screech.

The remaining oni slices one of the officers, killing him. Then it turns its attention towards Parrish, who is shoved out of the way by Stilinski.

The Sheriff is cut on his left forearm by the sword, Parrish pulls him back out of the way and unloads on the figure. But it just keeps coming blocking every bullet with its sword, the rounds ricocheting around the office.

* * *

Scott calls his sister explaining the situation, she relays the message to Derek who says they'll meet at the school with the Triskele box.

Lydia suddenly staggers like she is going to faint, but she catches herself.

"What's wrong?" Deaton questions.

"Something's happening. I had this sudden rushing feeling, like we're running out of time."

"Yeah."

A voice draws their attention to behind them where Kira staggers into the room, she holds Stiles' arm around her neck. He looks weaker, black rings forming under his eyes as he looks up at them.

"Yeah, I kind of got that feeling, too."

* * *

Down in the basement of the apartment building, Chris uncovers the arrowheads that Allison had made.

"Why would she make four of these?"

"She didn't. She made five. She made the first one, then she figured it out."

"_What am I missing?" Allison asks herself as she holds up the arrowhead and the silver bullet._

"She used the first silver arrowhead to kill one of the oni. We saw her do it."

"How?"

"The same way that you almost did. Do you remember when you told us about one of your first gun deals, the Yakuza?"

"That meeting wasn't one of first deals. It was my first deal."

"The bullet that you used to shoot the oni. Was that a silver bullet?"

"Yes. But it didn't kill him. It just broke his mask."

"Probably went straight through. What if silver is like a poison to them? What if it needs to stay in the body? What if that's what she was trying to tell Scott? What if that's what she was trying to tell you, that she'd figured it out?"

"These four were still setting when she went off to meet Scott."

"We could stop them."

Chris picks up an arrowhead and holds it up. "No. We can kill them."

* * *

Stilinski sits behind a desk, his arm bleeding heavily, his body weak. A slamming sound next to him catches him off guard and he points his gun. It's only Parrish. The young man leans against the opposite desk, he is cut on the right side of his torso.

"What the hell happened?"

"They left."

Parrish says as he looks across the room at the other officer that has a gash to his stomach as well. Parrish lifts his shirt and examines the wound, it's giving off black smoke just like Melissa's leg.

"Why did they let us live?"

The Sheriff glances down at his own arm that is giving off the same black smoke. "I'm not sure that they did."

* * *

Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Kira arrive at the school, they get out of Stiles' Jeep and head for the front doors. Just as Scott reaches for them, Stiles stops him.

"Scott, hold on. I know what you're all thinking. If this works, it might kill me, too. But even if it does, you have to go through with it. Stick with the plan, okay?"

"The plan is to save you. That's the plan I'm going with."

Scott opens the doors stepping into what should be the school. But that's not where they end up. They step into a courtyard covered in snow. The same courtyard where Argent once stood against the oni many years ago.

The heavy doors swing shut behind them with a loud resounding bang.

Stiles steps forward looking around. "Well, this is definitely not part of the plan."

* * *

Back in the hospital Melissa is rapidly losing blood. Rafael stands next to her trying to reach someone on his cell phone.

"It's me again. I'm getting nothing from Dispatch. No one's on the line. Call me back, Stilinski. Call me as soon as you get this."

He hangs up the phone and kneels down catching Melissa as she starts to fall to the floor.

"Call Scott. You need to call Scott."

"You're gonna be all right."

"That's not what I mean."

"Melissa, I need to get you out of here. I'm gonna help you to your feet, okay?"

"Raf, listen to me."

"You're gonna be fine."

"If something happens, you need to work it out with Scott and Rayne."

"Melissa…"

"You just need to try again."

"I tried to apologize."

"He's a teenage boy and she's an Al… a stubborn woman. That's how I know she's yours. They don't care about apologies. They want you to do better. And they probably want you to suffer a little. Promise me you'll make it work."

"Okay."

The doors open to a chaos filled hallway. The oni are nowhere in sight, but there are doctors and nurses tending to all the victims lying on the floor. Rafael drags her out of the elevator.

* * *

Derek and Rayne walk side-by-side towards Void Stiles, the Triskele box in Derek's hand. They are both shifted, blue and red eyes glowing in the dark.

Void Stiles sits on the steps in front of them, two oni standing behind him. He laughs. "Did you bring us a present?"

Derek sets the box down as the twins come from either side to stand behind the couple. "I brought two."

"I've heard of an Alpha pack, Derek, but not a pack of former Alphas. Rayne being an exception to that observation, seeing as she has managed to keep her rank. It's a little sad, isn't it?"

"I might not be an Alpha anymore, but I can still fight like one."

He roars as the oni ready their swords, the other wolves join in as they rush the ninjas.

* * *

In the courtyard the group turns as they find the former Nogitsune now blocking the door. It steps towards them and Kira draws her sword.

"Like I promised, Stiles. We're going to kill all of them. One by one."

An oni appears before Kira and she blocks its strike with her sword.

She steps back from the oni with the others, they stand only a few feet apart.

"What the hell is this? Where are we?" Scott asks his voice slightly shaking.

"Between life and death."

"Bardo." Lydia clarifies.

"But there are no peaceful deities here, Lydia. You're dying, Stiles. And now everyone you care about is dying, too."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I've captured almost all of the territories on the board, Stiles. The hospital. The sheriff's station. And now the animal clinic."

* * *

Deaton is standing in the exam room when two oni appear before him. He backs up, shoving a cart full of instruments at the figures. He dodges several of the sword strikes, he grabs the oni' arm using its own sword to defend himself from the other one. He manages to disarm the one he is holding but the other takes advantage of the distraction and strikes, slicing Deaton across the stomach and the chest.

"Ahh!"

Deaton drops to the floor and when he looks up the oni are gone.

* * *

"Do you know the ritual of seppuku, Stiles?"

"No, and I don't want to."

"When a samurai disembowels himself with his own sword to maintain his honor, but that's not the cut that kills him. The killing stroke is made by his _kaishakunin_, who beheads the samurai with his own _katana_."

He points towards Scott.

"Scott… Scott is your _kaishakunin_. I'm going to make your best friend kill you, Stiles. And you're going to let him. Because just like you, they're all going to die. Everyone touched by an Oni's blade. Unless Scott kills you first."

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"To win the game."

The oni prepare to attack, Kira readies her sword and Scott shifts ready for the fight.

* * *

Back in the police station Stilinski notices the young cop fading.

"Parrish, keep your eyes open. Deputy!"

"What is this? This is poison?"

"Whatever it is, ah, it's working fast."

* * *

Rafael sighs, he's holding Melissa's hand as she lies on a gurney in the hallway. Already her eyes have dark circles around them, she's fading fast.

"Don't leave them again. Promise me?"

"You told me to leave."

"I told a drunk to get out of the house. I didn't tell their father, to get out of their lives. You came back to make it up to them, right?"

"I came back to make it up to all of you."

* * *

In the courtyard the battle rages, swords clanging together, Scott's growls filling the air. Lydia holds Stiles, protecting him.

Scott and Kira end up back to back.

"How is this happening? How are we in this place?"

"You're asking me? A month ago, I'd never even touched a sword."

* * *

Outside the school Derek, Rayne and the twins are still taking on the every appearing stream of oni with Void Stiles keeping a close watch.

"Where the hell are they?" Aiden yells as he takes an oni off its feet.

Ethan knocks another one down. "The Jeep's here. They have to be somewhere."

"In the school!" Derek shouts clawing an oni across the face.

* * *

Back in the school the battle rages on with Scott and Kira giving it their all.

"This can't be real." Lydia gasps.

"Yeah, tell that to them."

* * *

Derek is knocked down by an oni, he sees the box still sitting on the ground where he left it.

"You have to get to the box. Someone get on the box!"

Aiden turns towards the box, he being the closest to it. But as he does two oni appear blocking him from it, he growls.

"I hate ninjas."

* * *

Kira is abruptly disarmed of her sword, she stands, two oni pointing their swords at her.

* * *

Melissa gasps, blood covering her lips and dripping out of the corner of her mouth.

"Hey." He yells at a passing nurse running by. "Hey. Hey, there's blood at her lips. What does that mean? There's blood. What does it mean!?"

* * *

Stiles grabs Kira's sword, he holds it up bracing the tip against his stomach.

"Stiles, no!" Scott yells as he sees what is happening. "Stiles!"

"What if it saves you? What if it saves all of you?"

"What if it's just another trick?"

"No more tricks, Lydia. End it Scott. Let your friend fall on his own sword. Do for him what he cannot do for himself. Do it, Scott. Be his _kaishakunin_. Give up the game."

Stiles is gasping as he readies the sword, gripping the handle he prepares to pierce his stomach with the blade…

But something stops him. A reflection in the blade itself.

He looks behind him and sees a textbook on the ground, covered in the snow. Behind it he sees a desk.

"You have no moves left."

Stiles lowers the sword, "I do."

He tosses it back to Kira who catches it.

"A divine move."

* * *

Back outside Ethan takes a cut to the arm.

Aiden knocks down another one, he is bleeding from his mouth. "We can't do this, we can't beat them."

"Take the box. We'll hold them off!" Ethan yells holding his arm.

An oni rushes him but it's knocked down the steps by Derek. He stands growling ready to take it on when a whistling cuts through the air.

The oni is impaled by an arrow, the wolves look up finding Chris standing on the wall above them, crossbow in hand.

Isaac flips down the stairs landing on the ground in a crouch as the oni rips the arrow from its body.

But it's too late, the poison has spread and a bright yellow light glows in its chest before it disintegrates into nothing.

"What was that?" Ethan asks.

Chris lowers the crossbow. "Silver."

"Isaac, get the box." Derek yells. "Get the Triskele box to Scott!"

The Beta rushes forward and grabs the box rushing off towards the school.

* * *

"Stop fighting them. It's an illusion. You have to stop fighting them. It looks real and it feels real, but Scott, you gotta trust me, it's an illusion."

Scott knows he trusts Stiles, so he turns. Step by step he makes his way towards the door. The oni unleash on Scott and Kira slicing them over and over with their swords. Still they push forward.

Finally, Scott grabs hold of the Nogitsune and shoves him back out of the door..

Their back in the hallway of the school, alone.

Scott looks down at himself finding no cuts. "We're okay. We're…"

Abruptly Scott is picked up and thrown into the lockers next to him. Void Stiles stands there, he backhands Kira knocking her to the floor.

"This was my game. You think you can beat me at my game?"

He turns stepping purposely towards Stiles and Lydia.

* * *

Outside Derek grabs one of the oni immobilizing it and turning it so that Argent can fire an arrow into it. It dissipates like the other one.

Chris fires the last arrow at the final oni, but it swipes with its sword cutting the arrow in two.

"Get the arrow. It's the last one."

Aiden rushes the remaining oni, he slides on the ground picking up the arrow. He stands, turning he jams the arrow into its chest.

Aiden's eyes flicker back to normal as the arrow clatters to the ground.

"Aiden, no!" Rayne rushes to the Beta as he looks down to find the Oni's blade sticking through his stomach.

"Aiden!" Ethan yells as his brother pulls the sword from his stomach.

* * *

Void Stiles angrily steps towards Stiles and Lydia who back quickly down the hall.

"Divine move? Divine move. You think you have any moves at all? You can kill the oni, but me? Me? I'm a thousand years old. You can't kill me!"

"But we can change you!" Lydia yells.

That catches his attention. "What?"

"You forgot about the scroll." Stiles tells him.

"The Shugendo scroll." Lydia clarifies.

This gets his attention, he suddenly looks terrified as he utters: "Change the host."

"You can't be a fox and a wolf." Stiles says as Scott digs his claws into Void Stiles' shoulder and holds up his arm biting into his flesh.

He screams as Scott bites his arm, then as the Alpha backs away, Kira's sword pierces through Void Stiles' chest.

Thunder crackles and the lights in the hallway flicker as Kira pulls her sword out. Void Stiles drops to his knees, he opens his mouth and out comes the fly.

It buzzes down the hallway where it is caught…

Isaac stands there holding the Triskele jar in his hands, the fly trapped inside.

Everyone stares with wide eyes not believing that their plan just worked. Void Stiles jerks around before he stops staring straight ahead. His skin cracks, he falls to the floor where he shatters into dust before completely disappearing.

* * *

At that point Melissa awakens, a long scar on her thigh but she is fine. Deaton, Stilinski and Parrish are fine as well.

* * *

Stiles opens his eyes, finding himself lying on the floor, the group surrounding him.

"Oh, God. I fainted, didn't I?"

The others breath a sigh of relief as he takes a breath. They laugh now that he is okay.

"We're alive. We all alive?"

Scott nods. "Yeah. We're all okay."

But something has caught Lydia's attention and she knows something is wrong.

* * *

Aiden sits on the ground, Derek at his right side holding him up, Rayne sits beside him. Chris guides Ethan over to his brother, where he sits down by his twins' side. He rubs Aiden's back as he groans in pain.

"Does it hurt you as much as it hurts me?"

"Yeah." Ethan whimpers before breaking out in sobs as he lays his head against his brother's.

"It's okay." They both chuckle, before Aiden gasps. "Lydia never believed I was one of the good guys anyways."

Ethan chuckles.

"You are Aiden. You did good." Rayne says tears flowing down her face.

"She'll believe me." Derek tells him.

Aiden gasps in pain as Ethan whispers to him placing their foreheads together. Aiden takes his last breath with a small smile on his face.

Ethan lays his brother down, sobbing he lays his head on Aiden's chest.

* * *

Lydia rushes out of the school to find Aiden lying on the ground, she recoils in horror turning into Stiles' arms. He holds her tightly as he realizes that they all didn't make it.

Derek stands, holding out his hand he helps Rayne up and wraps her in his arms. This is the first time he has seen her cry since losing Erica and Boyd. He knew she was trying to be strong for Scott after Allison's death, but now there was no more reason for her to be strong.

* * *

The next morning Scott sits at the kitchen table, his arms crossed in front of him. Melissa walks in laying her hand gently on his shoulder. She sits down next to him and wraps her arms around him. Scott grabs on to her arm tightly as he finally lets his tears fall. For Allison. For Aiden. For them all.

* * *

Rayne stands at the window in the loft, staring out at the sky. She wipes away the stray tears making tracks down her cheeks. She had spent the entire night crying, for Erica and Boyd, for Allison and for Aiden. She was so emotionally drained and weakened, she felt like her body was giving up on her.

She felt Derek step up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him, closing her eyes she focused on his heartbeat. It was calm, lulling her into relaxation.

"Is it finally over?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think it is." He took a deep breath, his next words would either bring him immense joy or extreme heartache. "Rayne. The last two nights, losing Allison and Aiden. Hell the last year, being taken away from you. Not knowing if I would ever see you again. Now, this thing, whatever is happening to you..."

He lets her go turning her around to face him. "I could lose you at any moment. No matter what happens to us, I want to know that I had you in every way I ever wanted."

He reaches into his pocket pulling something out, taking a deep breath, he takes a knee.

"I know what you said, I know how you feel. But I can't go another day knowing that I didn't at least ask you. No matter your answer, nothing will change between us. I will always love you. So, Raynelle McCall, will you marry me?"

Tears filled her eyes as she stared down at the man her heart belonged to. She smiled and Derek's heart leapt.

"Yes." She whispered.

"What?"

She laughed, shouting, "Yes!"

He smiled, the genuine smile he only ever gave to her, as he stood and slipped the ring onto her finger. He pulled her in kissing her deeply before he hugged her tight to him.

Rayne smiled feeling utterly complete, as she stared down at the ring on her finger. She knew he had it specially made just by looking at it. It was a thin white gold band, small diamonds in the shape of a Triskele, with a single-solitaire princess-cut diamond in the center.

* * *

Chris and Isaac walk out of the apartment for the last time.

* * *

"I wish I could say something to him. I wish I could say something to all of them."

Kira says as she talks to Lydia while standing at their lockers.

"But I don't know how much space or how much time I'm supposed to give them. And I know I'm still just the new girl at school."

Lydia looks up as Coach walks down the nearby stairs with Malia. "Not for long."

The two girls smile at one another as they pass.

* * *

Scott stands in his room with Stiles and Malia teaching her everything that they know about controlling her coyote.

* * *

Ethan sits with Danny telling that he just can't stay here now that Aiden is gone. Danny tells him it's fine, he understands. In fact, he was planning to break up with Ethan, even though he likes him a lot, he can't date a werewolf.

"You knew?"

"Dude, it's Beacon Hills."

Ethan smiles before he gently kisses Danny' lips for the last time.

* * *

Stiles stands in his bedroom taking down all the pictures on his wall. He tells his dad that he's just clearing his head.

* * *

Scott is in the clinic rearranging things when Deaton walks in.

"You ever heard the saying "regression to the mean"?"

"No."

"It's a bit of a technical way of saying things will always even out."

"Like things will always get better?"

"More like things can't always be bad."

"So, no matter how bad things get…"

"Or how good."

"They always come back to the middle."

"Regression to the mean."

"I'm not so sure that applies to a town like this."

Deaton chuckles. "Yes. You might be right."

* * *

"It was a dream. It was actually… It was more like a nightmare."

Derek sits on the bench on the locker room. Stiles and Rayne stand next to him. He glances over at the ring on her ring finger, the diamonds glinting in the sunshine. That alone making him smile.

"Okay, what happened?"

"It started with these hunters that caught Peter and me after we left Cora. It was a family of them led by a guy named Severo. They broke into my loft."

* * *

_Derek slams onto the top of the desk, Rayne beside him grasping his shoulder. He falls forward but she catches him, steadying him, he is bleeding from the corner of his mouth._

_The man in front of them cocks his shotgun, pointing it at them. "Now my friend, you're gonna tell us about la loba. Where is the she-wolf?"_

_Derek stands wiping his finger across his lip, as Rayne scoffs, "What the hell am I, a cat?"_

_He spits on the floor as he steps towards the man. "You should just go ahead and kill me. Cause you're never gonna find Cora."_

"_Cora?" He lowers his gun, looking genuinely confused. "Who the hell is Cora?"_

_Derek and Rayne are taken aback, who the hell are they looking for?_

_Suddenly a smoke bomb is tossed into the loft, it quickly blankets the area in smoke rendering them blind._

"_Rayne!" Derek yells._

"_I'm here!"_

_He hears her yell and holds out his hand to the side. She reaches out for his hand through the smoke, grabbing it he pulls her to his right side as they try to see who threw the smoke._

_A fierce growling is heard, the group unloads bullets, firing blindly into the smoke._

_One by one they fall._

_Derek and Rayne stand, they hear a shotgun cock and before they can register their shock, the person fires hitting Derek square in the chest._

* * *

"Who was it?" Stiles asks.

"There's a lot of myths about how people can be turned into a werewolf. Usually a bite. There's one about rain water."

"Drinking rain water out of the puddle of a werewolf's print."

"There's another one."

* * *

"_Can you get turned by a scratch?" Kate asks her brother while they sit at the lacrosse game._

"_If the claws go deep enough. Maybe."_

_Kate stands as her throat is ripped out by Peter, her blood spattering on the window._

* * *

Stiles sits down across from the wolf. "Derek, if this is all just a dream, why do you look so worried?"

He looks up meeting Stiles' eyes. "Because I don't remember waking up. So tell me. How do you know? How do you know if you're still dreaming?"

"Your fingers, in dreams you have extra fingers."

Derek grabs Stiles' hand and holds it up…

Six fingers.

* * *

Derek sinks to his knees on the floor, he looks down feeling the gunshot wound on his chest.

"It's real."

He glances to the side and sees Rayne lying beside him on the floor, blood seeping through her shirt from several gashes he guesses.

From through the smoke in front of them steps the figure.

"You're real." Derek stutters.

"Kate." Rayne whispers.

She smiles at them both. "That's right, Derek. And if seeing me is a surprise, watch this."

Her eyes glow green, her skin takes on a blue hue and she growls, opening her mouth revealing four long and very sharp canines.

THE END


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi everyone. I just wanted to thank you for the continued support for my **Fire & Ice** series. I had such a great time writing these stories and reading your reviews just cemented my decision to continue posting.

The new season begins on June 23 so you can expect my next story **Fire & Ice: ? (not titled yet)** to be posted on the 24th or 25th at the latest.

I want to give a special thank you to **teresaseda28**, she has been may saving grace the last two months. Her reviews are so detailed and wonderful, she gives me the inspiration I need to continue writing.

Also a big thank you to my faithful reviewers **Marine76** and **NicoleR85**, you guys are so wonderful and I can't thank you enough for your reviews.

On another note I am working on an AU story for **Fire & Ice**, it's called **The Last Breath**. It centers heavily around Rayne and Derek, with the entire pack weaved into it.

In the meantime if you want please check out my other stories, I'd love some feedback from my faithful followers :)

xoxo Tiearney


End file.
